Only the best
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Akashi Seijūrō strove for the best, as all Akashi did. However, Seijūrō had a reason to do that and it wasn't for his family. Fluffiness, fluffiness everywhere
1. Chapter 1

**Strangely, I have this story in my head since I wrote in another fiction (crossover with Shingeki no Kyojin. Also, Rivaille, Akashi... Same voice actor) a sentence which made me think so much of Akashi that I couldn't help but write this one.**

**So... This is a Akashi-Harry story. Very romantic, at least for me, and with a lot of fluffiness. There will be also a lot of humor, once Harry meets the Generation of miracles. But for now, only romance and fluff! Isn't it great?**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

_**Akashi Seijūrō strove for the best, as all Akashi did. However, Seijūrō had a reason to do that and it wasn't for his family's sake.**_

* * *

It all began when he was five years old. As his father was the head of the Akashi estate and had to socialize with all sort of people, the young Seijūrō had quickly understood that he had to always be polite and charming, even when he was only four months old. (The gala where he had emptied his bladder on his diaper still ashamed his father...)

And as the Akashi heir, Seijūrō had to go to those galas and smile pleasantly at the strangers, foreigners and what else. That night hadn't been an exception, even if he had the jetlag from traveling from Japan to England, Seijūrō had smiled, talked politely with the English nobles and commoners and played (with disgust of course but still being the epitome of perfection) with the children.

And then, as he was observing with a little frown a kid engulf and inhale all kind of food, Seijūrō had noticed something from the corner of his eyes.  
It was a little boy, maybe younger than him, smaller too and that was an interesting thing because all the Europeans children had been taller than Seijūrō (he blamed his strict diet of rice and miso soup). The kid had unruffled black hair and big green eyes that seemed taken by everything around him. Also, he wasn't sniffing, crying or running around. Seijūrō needed calm after passing the whole night with those insufferable brats and he still had jetlag. So it was understandable that he had decided to sit next to the silencious kid. They didn't talk, Seijūrō was really tired and the kid seemed to shy to initiate a discussion.

And they passed the rest of the night like that. When the time to leave the hotel where the gala was hosted came by, Seijūrō blinked and concealed a yawn while he eyed discreetly the kid. The latter was looking around him with a distressed face and made a slight groan. Seijūrō frowned and stood, making the kid flinch.

"Can I help you?" the Japanese asked politely.

And that was probably the first time since he had arrived in England that he meant it. The kid had been a haven of peace and Seijūrō wanted to thank him.  
The kid blinked and turned his big green eyes to him. Strangely, Seijūrō's chest hitched and he hid quickly his frown.

"Thank you," the kid said simply while he nodded curtly.

No yes or no. He didn't even answer Seijūrō's inquiry. However, he had thanked him for his concern and the five years old frowned because he couldn't decide if the kid had been downright rude with him or had been polite. Then, a little shuffle shook him from his thoughts and he tilted his head when he noticed that the kid was still blinking.

He was tired and was probably trying to stay awake. Seijūrō's frown increased and he extended his hand to take hold of the kid's. The dark haired blinked vividly and stumbled on his feet. Even if Seijūrō had noticed the brief intake of breath that the boy had taken as the panic that had filled his tired green eyes, he just smiled politely at the kid and pulled gently at the hand to walk to his father.

His father was talking with the butler, probably to retrieve his coat, and Seijūrō coughed politely to announce himself. The Akashi headmaster looked down in silence and the heir lifted his hand that was still holding the kid's hand.

"Seijūrō," the man asserted while his red eyes, the same as his child, narrowed briefly. "You should say your goodbyes to your friend, we're leaving the party."

Seijūrō nodded duly, he had noticed that his father's associate had already left the party and the rare children left were already sleeping. Like the little kid by his side that was still trying to stay awake.

"Father," he said.

The adult stopped his movement to get his coat and narrowed dimly his eyes. He knew that voice, all Akashi had one like that when they wanted something and were ready to fight for it. And all that an Akashi wanted, Akashi got.

"Who is your friend, Seijūrō?" The Akashi head asked with a stern voice.

Knowing his son, he had been enticed by the futur Prime minister of England, that of he was a futur artist. The Akashi's flair was absolute in everything.

"My name is Harry," the kid suddenly said with a soft voice.

Seijūrō blinked, he hadn't expected the kid to speak to his father. Not everyone could do it, even the adults had to sometimes take a deep breath before even thinking of talking with him and he was only five years old.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry," his father swiftly answered. "I'm Akashi Suzaku and this is my son, Seijūrō."

Harry nodded politely and met Seijūrō's eyes before smiling tiredly. His glazed green eyes twinkled briefly and he tightened his hold on Harry's hand, the kid did the same at the same time and Seijūrō felt his lips stretch on a smile. He didn't understand why.

"Where are your parents, Harry?" the Akashi head asked and Seijūrō frowned when he saw the kid bit his lips and tense his fingers around his hand.

"The Dursley left the party hours ago..." The boy whispered numbly.

Seijūrō straightened his back and looked at his father. The latter sighed softly before he took his son's coat and gave it to him. "Come on," he simply said. "Let's go to the hotel."  
Seijūrō took the coat but didn't move, he didn't want to leave Harry's hand.

"Harry, you too," Suzaku added matter of factly. "You'll sleep with Seijūrō while I'll look for your parents."

The kid nodded silently and smiled at Seijūrō when he looked at him with his frown still on his face.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Seijūrō blinked and his red eyes widened briefly when he remembered the first thing the kid told him.

"You're welcome," he told him.

Harry's finger were warm around his.

* * *

The following morning, when Seijūrō woke up, Harry wasn't there. When asked, his father told him that his family had taken him back, saying that they had forgot him, thinking that he was with them in the car because he was such a shy kid.

Seijūrō nodded silently and tightened his fingers around his spoon and ate his cereals. He remembered the green eyes that seemed to glow in his hotel room and how the kid had smiled to him before saying thank you once again, just before he fell asleep.

The child closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Meanwhile, his father looked at him in silence and began to count. If he had been right at the party, his son's reaction would be...

"Father, where do the Dursley live?" Seijūrō's polite voice asked.

"I believe Tanaka still remembers where it was," the adult concealed his satisfied smirk (because he was always right) and watched his son finish eating properly, even if he was munching quicker than before.

Then, when Seijūrō stood and walked leisurely to his room, Suzaku added absentmindedly.

"I think that Tanaka wouldn't mind if you were to ask him today to go there..."

Seijūrō's eyes widened and he tensed before walking swiftly to his room. Meanwhile, his father smirked and thrummed the counter of the living room of their suite.

"Father," the boy's voice could be heard from the exit of the suite. "I'm leaving, have a good day."

The door closed with a soft bang and the smirk vanished as the adult's face took a grim expression. He took his cellphone and dialed quickly the number of his private secretary.

"Give me everything you know about Harry Potter and the Dursley family," he ordered once the other took the call.

"_Anything else?_"

"Send me some files," Suzaku smirked to himself and added for his secretary's comprehension. "Seijūrō seems pretty smitten of a kid and he wouldn't appreciate if we left without saying his goodbyes."

"_I see... Is he his..."_ The rest was drowned in the secretary's scream of surprise and the Akashi head cringed.

* * *

When Tanaka stopped the car in front of the house, Seijūrō couldn't believe his eyes. All the houses in the neighbourhood looked the same, every door, every garden was the same. Everything was so similar that he was impressed at Tanaka's memory. The man opened his door and smiled gently while he moved slightly his head to one of the houses. Seijūrō nodded and thanked him with a soft voice before walking to the porch.

It had a china dog and a doormat with a wide 'welcome to our humble abode!' written on it. Seijūrō ignored it and pushed the door bell. He heard some movements behind the door and looked briefly at Tanaka. The butler smiled gently once again and sat in his car.

"Boy!" A feminine voice screeched behind the door. "Go answer the door! I'm sure it's that damn mailman!"

Seijūrō frowned. He wasn't a mailman and it was just rude to make that assumption if she hadn't even seen him. Suddenly, the door opened and his frown vanished when he met those green eyes.  
They were alert now, almost apprehensive and Seijūrō smiled gently at the kid. Harry seemed to relax because his wide eyes sparkled and he extended his open hand to the Japanese. Without even thinking it over, Seijūrō intertwined his fingers with Harry's and sighed in content. The kid did the same and they smiled at each other.

But then, the charm was broken when a woman (very similar to a giraffe) came and scrunched her face when she saw the two children.

"Who are you?" She asked with a stern voice. "I don't remember seeing you in the neighbourhood..."

Seijūrō swiftly fell in his polite facade and smiled to the housewife while Harry tensed by his side.

"That must be because I'm not living here, madam," he answered suavely while he smiled and tilted slightly his head, he knew from experience that he looked like an angel like that. "I'm Akashi Seijūrō, I think that we met yesterday at the party that my father organized with your husband company. Isn't that right, Harry?"

The kid tensed at the sudden question and Seijūrō quickly regretted asking him that because the woman's eyes narrowed and she glared daggers at the boy.

"Y... Yes, sir," Harry meekly answered and he released his hold on Seijūrō's hand.

However, Seijūrō swiftly took his hand once again and smiled brightly at the woman.

"I like Harry's company so I thought of inviting him today," he added and noticed the woman's eyebrows quiver when he said the kid's name. How interesting, she didn't even like hearing his name... "Is that okay with you, madam Dursley?"

The woman froze and seemed to think over something. She even looked around her like she was expecting someone to spy her. Then, she sighed deeply and theatrically before nodding.

"Okay," she said with her shrilly voice. "But the boy must be here at eight, we have family over tonight."

Harry shivered and Seijūrō raised an interested eyebrow. He wanted to know who could be the family that was talking madam Dursley if the kid was so afraid of them.  
Harry's fingers tightened their hold and Seijūrō smiled softly to the kid to reassure him that he was present by his side. They left the house without a word exchanged between them and the red haired wondered briefly since when it had been that peaceful with someone else by his side.

Then, Harry smiled brightly when they were out of the house and Seijūrō forgot all about his questions.

* * *

Of course, Seijūrō had to come back to Japan. That didn't mean that he wanted to.

"Seijūrō," his father's no nonsense voice sternly corrected him. "We'll go to Japan. No whining."

"I'm not whining, father," the boy frowned and put down his china cup of tea. He was beginning to like the English tea. However, he still preferred a cup of Japanese green tea over everything else. "Why isn't Harry's adoption possible?"

"Believe me, Seijūrō," Akashi Suzaku smirked to himself and turned the newspaper page. "You don't want to be young Harry's brother."

Seijūrō frowned and looked down at his breakfast.

"Can we exchange letters?" he asked pensively.

"If you rank first in your class," his father answered patiently.

"And if I ranked first in the nation?" Seijūrō tilted his head when he saw his father's smile.

"Then you'll see him again."

Seijūrō nodded silently. He could live with that.

* * *

Strangely, Harry knew that he was there to say his goodbyes before he even opened his mouth. The dark haired boy intertwined his fingers around Seijūrō's hand and pulled him to a playground. There were other children but they ignored them. The young Akashi heir noticed how they were watching with distrust Harry and he frowned. However, the green eyed didn't seem to mind and he pulled him to the shade of an old tree, camellia noted Seijūrō.

"You're leaving," Harry stated plainly.

Seijūrō nodded. He didn't have to excuse himself and he just pressed his fingers against Harry's warm hand.

"We'll met again," the kid added as he glanced at him.

The Japanese nodded once again. "I'll make sure that I come to England at least annually."

"I'm glad," Harry smiled happily and he pressed Seijūrō's hand with his thumb. It was like a caress and the red haired blinked.

Had his stomach just backflipped?

Harry giggled and Seijūrō smiled.  
He liked Harry's laugh.

* * *

The next time they met, a year had passed.  
Seijūrō had made sure that he was the best of his school, if not the best in the nation and his father had just smiled and given him the ticket to England. The next day, the six years old was back to the hotel suite and smiled to Tanaka.

"To the Dursley house, Seijūrō-sama?" The butler asked politely as his dark eyes twinkled in diversion.

The child nodded and was almost shivering in impatience.  
When Tanaka stopped his car, Seijūrō didn't even waited for the butler to open the door, he was already at the Dursley's porch. The doorbell rang and the red haired waited, his whole body fidgeting while he eyed intensively the door that wasn't bulging under his glare.

Tanaka, still in the car, chuckled as he watched his young master fidget while he waited for his friend. The butler took his cellphone and dialed swiftly the number of his employer.

"Akashi-sama," the adult saluted with respect.

"_Tanaka_," Suzaku's stern voice answered him. "_What can you say?_"

"The young master is as attached as ever," Tanaka said with a fond smile when he saw the door open.

Seijūrō didn't even have to see his face, he was already hugging the person that had opened the door and took a deep breath, mint and chocolate formed a blanket around him and he felt his body relax while two little hands took hold of his sweater.

"Seijūrō," Harry simply said and that was enough to make him smile.

Seijūrō took a step back and reluctantly released his hold of the black haired. The latter smiled at him and hold his hand.  
Even if a whole year had passed and they hadn't even exchanged letters, the two felt like everything was back to normal. Seijūrō smiled faintly while Harry's eyes glowed in happiness.

"It's good to see you again, Harry," Seijūrō said.

Harry smiled.

* * *

They continued meeting like that in the following years. At every Christmas, Seijūrō was back to his hotel suite and, with Tanaka on par, went to met Harry to his house.  
It was like a perfect plan, everything was always likeable when Harry was by his side and the latter had confessed that everything was funnier when Seijūrō was with him.

They didn't know how but they completed each other. Sometimes, Tanaka asked them if they wanted to go somewhere and they always accepted the ride. But most of the times, they liked to spend it in Seijūrō's suite with board games and simple meals.

Harry hated fast foods, the first time Tanaka proposed the hamburgers and soda, the black haired scrunched his nose discreetly and Seijūrō frowned. Harry seemed to have realized the red haired's concern because he simply took his hand and they both relaxed.

After, Harry told him that the fastfood made him think of his cousin and that always made him queasy. Seijūrō duly noted this in his head and caressed absentmindedly the dark hair that was on his lap. Harry made a little sound, almost like a purr and they both jumped in surprise. They exchanged a glance before Seijūrō smirked and the younger boy blushed vividly.

"Aren't you a cute thing?" he teased the boy and Harry glared at him.

"Am not," he growled and Seijūrō's smirk widened.

"You are," he insisted. "You purred!"

"I did not!" This time, Harry's voice was almost panicked and Seijūrō acted by instinct.

He stretched his arms and hugged the dark haired's body while whispering softly sweet things without signification. Harry's tense body relaxed progressively in his hug and Seijūrō smiled to himself when he heard the same purring sound.

"I'm not a freak," Harry muttered in between purrs.

"You're not," Seijūrō conceded. "You're Harry, my friend."

Harry's smile made his heart stop.

* * *

When they both were eleven years old, everything changed. Seijūrō was still staying the first in the nation and it had already became so easy to him that he turned to other things. Like horseriding, archery and shogi. Without really surprising him, he quickly became a master in shogi and as always, he won.

When Christmas came around, his father wasn't event there to give him his ticket. Seijūrō was already using his own money gained from his shogi tournaments, and he flew to England. Harry wasn't at the Dursley house. The woman didn't even open his door, screeching from her window that the abomination was in a special school for abominations like him.

Seijūrō didn't like her voice and he narrowed his eyes before leaving the neighbourhood. Tanaka frowned when he saw his grim face and the butler didn't say anything.  
They both knew what had happened. Harry had left the Dursley, maybe for forever and Seijūrō hadn't even know it.  
It felt like a betrayal.

That year, Seijūrō learned that he didn't like to deal with betrayal.

He went back to the Dursley everyday of the following week. There were no signs of Harry. Seijūrō went to the playground where Harry and him had liked to spend time and he glared at the white owl that was on Harry's spot.

The bird hooted mockingly and flew away when Seijūrō narrowed his eyes. The owl had a letter on its talon. He extended his arm and flinched slightly when the owl landed on it, it's sharp talons drawing blood even if he had a big coat to protect his arm.

Seijūrō blinked when he noticed that the bird had settled on his arm and he took the letter while the owl hooted.

"Aren't you a pretty thing," he commented and the owl blinked slowly its golden eyes before hooting once again.

Then, Seijūrō forgot everything about the animal when he recognized the writing on the letter.

'_Merry Christmas, Seijūrō!  
I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I wouldn't be here in Christmas but you know the Dursley... Even spending three livre for a letter would be too much for them. And sending a letter from where I'm now would be pretty difficult.  
Do you think you could come to England in summer? I'd love to see you again.  
I miss you, Seijūrō.  
Harry_.'

Seijūrō blinked and felt something run on his cheek. He ignored it and looked at the owl.

"Can you wait a little bit?" he asked politely. "I want to give him my answer."

The owl hooted and settled itself on the red haired shoulder while he walked to Tanaka's car. He asked the butler for a pen and paper and quickly wrote his answer while snow began to fall around them. The owl blinked silently when Seijūrō tied his letter to its talon and the preteen hoped it would deliver his letter to Harry.

"Can you deliver this to Harry?" he asked once again politely.

The owl nipped his ear and flew away. Surprised, Seijūrō stood still in the empty road, Tanaka by his side, and looked at the snowing sky.

* * *

Sitting on the balcony of his room, Harry smiled softly when he noticed his owl in the night sky.

"Hey, Hedwidge," he said softly and the owl nipped his ear fondly. "What did you think of Seijūrō?"

The owl hooted happily and the dark haired boy smiled.

"That's what I thought," he commented. "Seijūrō has a terrifying power on girls..."

Hedwidge furrowed her feathers and glared. Harry mockingly made a fearful face and noticed the letter around the owl's talon.

"He even asnwered!" the preteen exclaimed and he quickly shut up when he heard a groan from the next bed.

With fingers trembling in excitation, Harry opened the letter and he rolled his eyes when he saw the elegant writing. Of course, Seijūrō had a perfect and noble writing, it was just like him.

'_Merry Christmas, Harry.  
I miss you too and seeing our playground empty was almost heartbreaking. I'll try to be here in July, see you at your birthday.  
Seijūrō._'

The following morning, Harry was still smiling.

* * *

When summer came around, Seijūrō had to face his father. Akashi Suzaku wanted him to go to a summer camp, meet some people and go to some gala. However, Seijūrō only wanted to go to England and finally see Harry.

He couldn't and that broke his heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was confined in his room and he looked with empty eyes at the ceiling. Even if Seijūrō came to see him, the wizard knew that the Dursley wouldn't let him get out of his room. It wasn't even his fault that the cake fell on this person, all was this strange creature's doing...

When asked about his twelve birthday, Harry couldn't even explain how he felt when he saw the Weasley's faces at his window.  
They weren't Seijūrō.

He left the Dursley's house without a word and looked with dead eyes at the empty street. Suddenly, as Uncle Vernon gripped his feet, Harry saw a familiar car at the corner of the street and he shouted loudly.

"Seijūrō!"

* * *

"Yes, Seijūrō-sama, I'm already in the neighbourhood. I can see Harry's house..."

"And?" Seijūrō inquired when he heard Tanaka's shout of surprise.

"T-there is a flying car! Seijūrō-sama! And I can see Harry in it! He's screaming!"

Seijūrō closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tanaka," he said while his red eyes glowed ominously. "Follow that car. I'll take the first airplane to England."

"Yes, Seijūrō-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter of the year so how about some fluff?**

**because everyone loves fluffy, right? Right. Also, the Akashi-Harry love begins in this chapter. I think. Maybe. Maybe I'm just trolling. Who knows.**

**Also, thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter! I love you, people, really!**

* * *

Akashi Seijūrō opened his eyes with a start. The twelve years old looked around him, his breath still ragged and sighed when he had noticed that he was in the empty gymnasium of Teiko High. He slowly sat and ran his hand through his slightly dampened hair while his red eyes narrowed.

Those dreams were becoming annoying.

Seijūrō sighed once again and widened suddenly his eyes when a bottle appeared right in front of his nose. He looked up and stared silently at the big blue eyes of the teenager in front of him.

"Akashi-kun," the boy said with his soft voice.

"Kuroko," the red haired answered back as calmly, "did you stay to train?"

"Yes," the boy with powder blue hair nodded and looked briefly at the abandoned ball on the court.

Seijūrō stood and blinked slowly when he felt the world turn around him. Suddenly, he was in the phantom player's arms and the young Akashi tried to understand how it had happened.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said and his voice seemed rather strained. "You look sick. Maybe you should go to the hospital..."

Seijūrō's face hardened when he heard the last word and he shook slowly his head.

"I'm fine, Kuroko," he smiled softly and released himself from Kuroko's hold. "I was just a little sleepy."

The blue eyes narrowed like he didn't really believe him but Kuroko didn't retort. He just turned to the abandoned ball and began dribbling in the court. Meanwhile, Seijūrō walked to the exit of the gymnasium and sighed once he got to the changing room.

He couldn't believe that he had fell asleep after practice. Also, he really needed a shower.  
The red haired looked at the empty showers and shrugged. Why not?

The water ran around his body and he took a deep breath when he began reminiscing his dream. It was always the same since Tanaka's accident.

He was in a taxi, listening to his butler's explanations over a flying car that stopped in a small cottage and then, the taxi stopped, he was getting off, looking around him and admiring the small cottages and farms.  
What followed next was undescriptibable.  
A young boy was screaming his name, Tanaka was protecting him from coloured rays of light, the boy was crying his name and then, he woke. Always with the boy's face in his mind and the young voice screaming his name.

It wasn't really a pleasant dream. However, it was the last memory that he had of Tanaka so Seijūrō didn't want to forget it. The butler had protected him from those lights and now he was in a psychiatric hospital, with a severe case of Alzheimer.  
It could have been Seijūrō.

Even his father had been relieved when Seijūrō had came back from England. Why did he want to go there so much? The preteen didn't even remember. When his father had asked if he had met the person he wanted to meet so much, Seijūrō had been surprised by his question and his father never asked him that again.

Seijūrō had been intrigued, of course, but his studies changed, he began his first year at Teiko and decided to play basketball with the school team.  
It seemed that he was a genius.

'_Don't you fail at something?'  
'Let's see... I can't purr...'  
'Shut up, Seijūrō!'_

Seijūrō closed his eyes and fought a groan when he felt a headache begin. He was hearing voices, was that the first step to madness? Or had he already fell in it when he decided to ditch his obligations to run in England and lose Tanaka's sanity.

He slowly got out of the showers and put his clothes on with trembling hands. He felt like he was about to fall ill and wondered if Kuroko had been right.

Seijūrō left the school with a slight stagger and didn't notice the wide blue eyes following every of his moves.

* * *

When summer came around the corner and the temperature increased so much that they had to practice with all the overheating and machines overworking with the heat, Seijūrō looked with surprise at his father.

"Why are you giving me these, father?" he asked calmly while he eyed the airplane ticket.

Akashi Suzaku seemed ticked off and sighed deeply.

"You seem down and you did great this year, Seijūrō," he finally answered. "Also, you practiced during Christmas vacations and didn't leave the country, I believe this deserve a reward."

"I won't leave Japan now, father," Seijūrō retorted even if he felt his chest swell at the simple sight of the ticket. "I have the summer camp for the basketball team."

"Are you sure, Seijūrō?" the adult insisted without even looking at him. His red eyes were focused on his newspaper. "Can't you take two days to go to England?"

"But why would I go to England?" Seijūrō narrowed his eyes. "Are you hiding something from me, father?"

"You'll only know if you go, Seijūrō," Suzaku smirked and folded precisely his newspaper.  
His son got tight lipped and his frown increased.

"Is it connected to Tanaka's problem?" He inquired.

Akashi Suzaku left the dining room with his breakfast untouched. Seijūrō gritted his teeth.

* * *

"Hey, Akashi! I heard from Nijimura-sempai that you'll leave the summer camp!"

Aomine Daiki's voice wasn't something that you could consider soft and discrete. Seijūrō glanced briefly at Nijimura and the black haired teenager shrugged under his inquisitive glare. Sighing softly, the red haired finally looked at Aomine and smirked when he noticed the frown and impatient expression of the tanned boy.

"I'll leave for personal reasons," Seijūrō answered politely.

"Why?" Aomine insisted.

A scoff followed suit his question and the tanned boy frowned.

"Oï, glasses boy, nobody asked you!" He spat and Midorima Shintarō just shrugged.

"Have you problems understanding a word as simple as personal?" The green haired asked.

Aomine gritted his teeth and pounced on the slightly taller boy. Seijūrō sighed once again and took Midorima's general on their shogi board.

'_Why do you always take the general first?'  
'Because without him, they won't know what to do!'  
'Shogi pawns don't have a conscience and by doing always the same plan, you make the gam pretty easy for me...'  
'That's why, if I win against you with this plan, I'll be a really great player, right? Right?'  
'Just play, Ha...'_

Seijūrō shook his head and gritted his teeth. He could already tell that a really bad headache was coming.  
A cold hand swiftly swept on his forehead and Seijūrō looked without surprise at the powder blue hair that framed the young face.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said softly. "You've a fever."

"GAH! KUROKO, SINCE WHEN WHERE YOU HERE?!" Aomine shouted loudly and Seijūrō closed his eyes tiredly.

"It must be a summer fever," he calmly told Kuroko while he rested his head against his gilded arms on the shogi board. "It will get better soon."

"I hope your leave will help you regain your health," the powder blue haired shrugged.

Seijūrō sincerely hoped the same.

* * *

What awaited him in the British airport wasn't expected.

"Akashi Seijūrō-sama?" the flashy blonde man with piercings asked.

Seijūrō, although surprised by the blonde's appearance, nodded silently.

"Please, follow me, I'm Kirin, your new bodyguard."

Seijūrō didn't comment the strange name, giraffe of all the names to give the strange blonde... He just followed him to their car and looked with disinterst the British capital. When they stopped in front of a classic looking hotel, the red haired blinked.

"That hotel looks familiar," he whispered.

"That's 'cause you spent all those Christmas here, lil'master," the blonde retorted with a Kansaï accent.

Seijūrō blinked at the blonde's sudden change of accent. Then, as they took the elevator to the suite, he shook violently.

'_You live in a fancy hotel, Seijūrō...'  
'It's fancier when you're there, Har..._'

The red haired groaned and jumped in surprise when a scalding hand touched his forehead.

"Keh," Kirin spat. "You're as cold as my ex's heart!"

Seijūrō swatted his hand like he would have done with an annoying fly and looked at the open door of his suite.

"Did I spend those Christmas with someone else than Tanaka?" he asked while he put his case in his room.

"Who would have thought that you were such a Dom Juan!" Kirin retorted as he picked his ear. "How about we visit that cutie of yours?"

Seijūrō cringed and he looked briefly at his dark and empty room. He shrugged and put his coat on.

They took the car and left London to go to a quiet neighbourhood. Seijūrō flinched when they stopped in front of a door similar to every other door in the neighbourhood.

"So, doesn't ring any bells?" Kirin smirked while Seijūrō could feel his heart stop.

"It should," he muttered slowly.

"Keh!" the bodyguard scoffed lightly and scratched his chin. "It's worse than I thought... Why don't cha take a lil' walk, lil' master? I'm sure you'll like it..."

Seijūrō gritted his teeth and glared at the man. "And where should I go? I don't even remember this place..."

"What should I say?" Kirin shrugged and scratched his neck. "You're a teenager, go explore and play with the locals, maybe you'll see something funny?"

"Something funny?" Seijūrō repeated with a raised eyebrow. The sudden change in his bodyguard's speak had raised his suspicion and he got out of the car without a word.

Once out, the teenager looked around him and frowned when he felt something like a pull. He followed the '_pull_' and ended in front of an empty playground, his red eyes searching for something that he still didn't understand.  
A light ruffle on his back suddenly made him turn around and Seijūrō widened his eyes when he met two frightened emeralds.

"Seijūrō..." a small yet familiar voice and the Japanese felt his body relax, like he had finally came home.

The teenager frowned and took a step towards the small boy who was sitting on the sidewalk with a big luggage by his side.

Seijūrō stretched slowly his hand towards the stranger and tensed when he noticed the latter's relieved smile.

"I'm happy to see you, Seijūrō," the teen said and the Japanese knew that he was saying the truth.

Because his green eyes were shining with happiness and relief. But the red haired didn't understand why or even how the stranger knew his name or was so happy to see him.  
However, Seijūrō wasn't stupid, he quickly understood that something had happened in England and that, like Tanaka, he had forgotten that something. This teenager was probably the key to his forgotten memories.

"Who are you?" Seijūrō asked coldly.

The green eyed teen made a sad smile and looked with longing at Seijūrō's still stretched hand. He took then the small stick that was by his side and put it in his pocket before standing in front of the red haired.

"My name is Harry Potter," he said politely while he bowed curtly his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Seijūrō."

The Japanese nodded and seemed to realize that he still had his hand stretched. He tightened it in a fist and took a deep breath. Then, as he pointed briefly the heavy looking luggage, he added, "Do you need help?"

"Thank you," the teenager named Harry softly answered.

Seijūrō wanted to cry.  
He didn't understand why.

* * *

The following morning, when Seijūrō woke up and saw Harry's face right when he opened his eyes, he just blinked.

"You watched me sleep," he stated with a blank voice.

The emerald eyed nodded without even seeming bashful about it. He then shrugged and looked briefly at the clock on the wall before sighing softly.

"Mr. Tanaka isn't here," the dark haired whispered as he still observed the clock. "What happened to him?"

Seijūrō tensed and clawed the sheets under the comforter while he glared at the teenager. The latter seemed to know him, he even knew about Tanaka and last time, he went to Seijūrō's room without even looking around, like he knew where everything was and was accostumed to sleep by the red haired's side.

"But I shouldn't be asking those questions," Harry added with his soft voice. "What do you remember about me, Seijūrō? You went to Privet Drive... What can you say about the last Christmas?"

Seijūrō frowned and pushed his comforter away, he needed to eat something, all this thinking without the correct amount of calories in his body would take his hold after.

"Let's go eat," he said while he exited the room.

Harry followed him with a small smile and they went to the living room of the spacious suite. Kirin was already eating a bol of cereals while watching a match of basketball.

"Mornin'!" he hummed while stuffing his spoon full of cereals in his mouth. "Y'all look lively today!"

Seijūrō ignored him and prepared his breakfast. Without even knowing it, he prepared also an extra cup of tea and put it in front of the English while he turned to take two croissants from the basket in the middle of the table.

Harry thanked him and began to eat while the red haired frowned. He had just realized the second cup of tea in front of the dark haired. And then, as he was taking his first bite of his croissant, Kirin bruskly put his spoon in his bol and turned his head to Harry.

"So, Survivor, aren't cha?" the blonde smirked and Harry litteraly froze.

The teen put down his cup of tea and some drops splattered the table. Seijūrō raised an eyebrow but stayed silent, his red eyes judging his bodyguard and the teen that was probably the reason of his nightmares and small case of amnesia.

"Who are you?" Harry narrowed his eyes and asked through his gritted teeth. "You're not like Mr. Tanaka..."

"You bet!" Kirin scoffed and ran his hand through his hair. Some strand of blond hair stayed in the air and it looked strangely like the mane of an animal. "I'm not like that old man! I'm way stronger!"

The dark haired seemed to assess the adult with his distrustful eyes before he sighed deeply.

"I suppose Mr. Akashi realized what happened to Seijūrō and sent you to amend that?" he asked while his green eyes shone ominously and Seijūrō felt his chest constrict. He didn't like how cold those eyes were and he still couldn't understand why the state of that teen could matter so much to him. "Tough luck for you, I've just been expelled from my school. I won't be able to help you..."

"Eh?" the bodyguard drawled while he shook his head. "That's not good at all! The Survivor can't disappear like that, ya know? You're like... that world's golden boy, aren't cha? You can't be expelled."

"Are all Japanese wizards like you?" Harry asked as a small smile began to bloom on his lips.

"Nah, they prefer to wear kimono and to speak like samourai," Kirin shrugged and suddenly a wide smile appeared on his feral face.

Seijūrō finished his croissant and crossed his arms on his chest and kept quiet. The discussion between the two males was interesting and the red haired was already drawing conclusions even if they were totally impossible.

"Harry," he suddenly said and stopped right there because saying that name had felt so right that it had perturbed him.

The teen turned swiftly his head towards him and smiled brightly at him, like he had waited for him to say his name all this time. Kirin scoffed once again and his blonde hair seemed to shine while he stood and left the room.

"Do wizard have the ability to wipe any mind from some memories?" Seijūrō asked while he crossed his fingers in front of his face.

Harry nodded grimly and opened his mouth to say something before stopping. It was like he really wanted to say something but feared what it would provoke from the red haired.

"What did I do to forget everything about you then?" the Japanese asked patiently even if his mind was running wild.

If that ability really existed then... how many time had he forgotten about Harry? Was Tanaka an isolated case or were there another butlers who had suffered that case from protecting him?

"You followed me last year," Harry whispered and his voice shook slightly when he added, "Mr. Tanaka was with you and shielded you from the Oblivatus spell... But they still got you..."

"Why did I follow you?" Seijūrō wasn't even looking at the teenager. The basketball match was still on the televion and he watched with disinterest how the power forward faked a pass. His stance was a little off and the teenager predicted that he would fail his next pass to the number six.

"We had promised that we'll meet in summer. I think that you sent Mr. Tanaka because you couldn't be there. Or because I was confined in my room." Harry answered slowly.

The power forward failed his pass and the other team took the lead. Seijūrō frowned slightly and he thrummed slowly his fingers on the table.

"What were we?"

Were they good friends? Almost brothers? Or something more?  
Seijūrō couldn't see himself in love with the frail looking Brit. However, he had had his mind wiped clean of all his memories about him. And even if they had been young, he trusted himself to not have a simple flirt with a kid. Hell, he had went to England every year for him, that shoud have meant something. And even his father had recognized that he needed to see Harry again.

So, what had they been?

"We were friends, Seijūrō, close friends," Harry answered with a small smile. "Every Christmas, we would eat some chicken in this suite and you would say that you never expected eating such a simple meal in London. And then, we would play shogi, chess, go... I never won now that I think about it."

"You always went for the general," Seijūrō suddenly said.

"Yes," the dark haired nodded while his smile widened. "Because the pawns wouldn't know what to do without their leader! Do you remember?"

"I remember that foolish tactic," the red haired smirked and he watched the other pout.

"In the battlefield, it would work," Harry muttered.

Seijūrō felt something warm expand in his stomach. It felt good.

* * *

"_So?_" Akashi Suzaku's voice wasn't really inviting and the other man figured that the man was busy with paperwork.

"Lil' master seems to really like the Brit brat," Kirin drawled with a mocking smirk. "He already acts as he had always known him."

"_But he doesn't remember_."

"Nope," the blonde shrugged and began to play absentmindedly with his piercings. "That spell was pretty good. What should I do?"

"_Go to the hospital, Tanaka needs his medecine. But don't let the kids without protection. I don't want Seijūrō unwinged, you know what could happen this year.._."

"Yup! Got it, I'll babysit the brats like the excellent bodyguard that I'm not and go to that stupid hospital!"

"Don't forget about Seijūrō and Harry's situation. It can't end like last year."

"Got it," Kirin said with a serious voice. "I won't let Seijūrō-sama fall."

* * *

"Why are we here, Kirin?" Seijūrō asked when the bodyguard stopped the car in a dinghy street.

The adult shrugged and his brown eyes flashed briefly while he got out of the car. Harry seemed miffed by something and tensed his fingers on his shorts. The red haired observed the other teen and frowned slightly before getting out of the car.

"Where are we?" Seijūrō asked once he was by Kirin's side.

The latter scoffed mockingly and ruffled his hair. The London sky was wide blue and the Japanese teen looked around, trying to see a panel or even a name for the street. The only thing he saw was posters for a dangerous convict that had escaped from an unknown facility.

Meanwhile, Kirin walked to the vitrin of a decrepit store and looked intensively at the naked mannequins.

Seijūrō watched him in silence and tilted slightly his head when Harry stopped next to him. The red haired fought the want to take Harry's hand and they stayed unmoving and observing the adult.

"I wish to see a mind doctor," Kirin said with a clear voice.

Even if Seijūrō wanted to scoff at the silliness of his bodyguard, he didn't move an inch and was almost startled when one of the mannequins tilted his head and made a little hand gesture to the blonde. Kirin smirked and took a step. The vitrin shivered like it was made of water and Seijūrō widened his eyes while he watched the adult disappear in the vitrin.

Harry took his hand and they both exchanged a glance before following the bodyguard.  
What awaited them by the other side was surprising.

There were a lot of people walking around, all wearing strange kind of robes and Seijūrō observed with fascination a woman with flaming hair run to a counter where another woman told her with a professional tone which floor were the flames injuries.

"It's incredible, right?" Harry commented softly and Seijūrō noted that they were still holding hands.

He remembered what the dark haired had said the other day and understood why leaving such a world could sadden him so much. He caressed Harry's hand with his thumb and almost stopped breathing when he saw the smile that the other gave him.

"It is," Seijūrō accorded. "Is this a hospital for wizards?"

"You betcha!" Kirin suddenly appeared by their side with a scroll in his right hand. "Only them have such a bad taste! Middle Ages are so out of season!"

Seijūrō merely blinked and he watched another witch, this time with a leaf in her cheek, appear in what seemed to be a fireplace and run in the lift while screaming for her life.

"Let's go, kids!" Kirin clapped his hands loudly and the two teenagers followed him in the stairs. There wasn't any wizards and the bodyguard shrugged when he saw the interrogative stares of his two pupils. "Wizards aren't really sportsmen..."

They stopped climbing the stairs in the sixteenth floor. By then, Seijūrō's breath was a little ragged and Harry was already panting softly. But Kirin was humming for himself and didn't even seem concerned by the climbing. He opened the door with a wide smile and let his two charges go before him.

The sixteenth floor was pretty empty looking. There was only pots full of plants and two couches. And that was it.

"Let's go," Kirin said while he put his hands on the teenagers' shoulders. "Don't look around, just look in front of you and everything will be fine, 'kay?"

The two youngs nodded and walked briskly to the end of the corridor. The bodyguard opened a door and pushed them gently in while he looked around with suspecting eyes. He seemed to find what he was looking because a smirk suddenly appeared on his face and he closed loudly the door before leaning in it.

The room that they had gotten in was a little bureau with a desk and a bit window. They could see the Tames and all the barges on the river. But that didn't matter as an old wizard was sitting behind the desk and was observing them while blinking owlishly.

"You don't seem to be my ten o'clock appointment," the wizard commented with a rusty voice.

"Really?" Kirin cocked his head and folded his arms, still leaning on the closed door. "And why not?"

"You sure don't look like Mrs Longbottom," the old man smirked and the bodyguard just shrugged.

"Ya know, lifting can do miracles on a man like me..."

"It said Mrs Longbottom," the wizard insisted.

"It's an administrative error," Kirin easily retorted.

Seijūrō was beginning to have enough with the little chat between the two men and coughed politely. The wizard blinked owlishly and looked at him before taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Sweet Merlin," he said with what seemed horror. "I never imagined that I'd see something like you in my floor..."

"That's just rude, man," Kirin frowned and clicked his tongue, "you can't call him a thing. It's like you're asking him to get angry..."

The wizard blanched and began to shiver. Seijūrō frowned and looked briefly at Harry. The latter seemed as perplex as him and they both shrugged when their eyes met.

"So," the old man took a deep breath and seemed to relax when he noticed Harry's presence by Seijūrō's side, "I take it as he was touched by an Obliviatus?"

"Yup!" The blonde nodded and scratched pensively his chin. "He doesn't remember about his little friend here and that's just strange because they are... How should I put it? Connected?" He nodded and smiled brightly. "Yup, they are connected since they were five!"

At those words, Harry blushed brightly and Seijūrō arched an eyebrow when he saw the Brit's cherry red face.

The teen had said that they had been close friends and Seijūrō had taken it as they had been as close as Aomine and Kuroko were. However, he didn't think that Aomine or Kuroko would have blushed like that if someone said that they were connected. Knowing them, Aomine would just scoff and Kuroko would just deadpan like he always did.  
Seijūrō shook his head to stop thinking those strange things (now he wanted to see Kuroko blushing...) and noticed that the old wizard had a stick in his hand.

"Ahem," the latter said nervously. "Please, don't resist it. Also, don't attack me. In fact, if you could just close your eyes and don't move, I'd be very happy..."

"As I said," Kirin commented as he stood against the door with a wide smile. "You're asking for it~"

The wizard coughed nervously and glanced briefly at Harry. The teen was watching attentively and was holding the red haired's hand. The mediwizard took a deep breath and wished himself luck. Because, between the thing - teenager - and the Survivor, he really couldn't fail. Also, there was the loud mouthed blonde that was always smirking.

He quickly went to work and winced when he entered the red haired's mind. As he had thought, the teenager had strong shields and his memories were heavily protected. However, what surprised the wizard was that the red haired was a muggle.

'_Sweet Merli_n,' the mediwizard thought while he focused his magic on the forgotten memories that were pushed in some part of the red haired's mind. '_If he were to go through his heritage, I wouldn't want to confront him..._'

Finally the Oblivatus was lifted and the wizard came back to his body. Just in time because the red haired had jumped from his seat and was panting loudly in the floor.

Harry was already at his side, his hands running soothingly in his red hair and Seijūrō took a deep breath, appreciating absentmindedly the mind and chocolate flavour that seemed to be Harry tend he smiled tiredly at the teen.

"Harry," he said softly. "I never got to wish you a Happy Birthday... It's in two weeks, right?"

"How about we celebrate if with chicken and Mr. Tanaka?" Harry proposed with a wide smile and teary eyes.

"That sounds like a good plan," Seijūrō smirked and their fingers intertwined on the floor.  
Everything was finally back to normal.

The two teenagers took a deep breath and they smiled in content.

* * *

Kirin opened the door and his smirk widened when he saw the person behind it.

"If it isn't the Minister of Magic," he said with a mock surprise. "What could you be doing here, sir? Some problems of memory?"

"Let me in," Cornelius Fudge said while he frowned. "I know that Harry Potter is there. The boy needs to be protected."

"Eeeh?" Kirin drawled while his smirk widened again, "and where were you planning to take him? To his family that hates him? To the Diagon Alley where anyone could take him? In some recluse cave?"

"What are you implying?" Fudge hissed between his gritted teeth.

However, even if he seemed to be defying the blonde, they both knew that he wouldn't do anything. Not with Harry Potter behind the Japanese.

"I'm just saying that Potter is better with us," Kirin shrugged and leaned on the door. It opened wide and Fudge saw the said teenager crouching on the floor with a red haired boy in his arms. The latter moved slightly in Potter's arms and his red eyes flashed briefly in the room.

The minister's eyes widened in shock and he looked at the bodyguard's face, trying to see if it was just a farce. Kirin just smirked.

"Is it..."

"For the last time, wizards," Kirin spat with disgust, "Stop treating Seijūrō-sama like a thing. The young master is pretty susceptible, ya know?"

Fudge gulped loudly and he nodded.

"You don't have to add anything," the minister said. "I already know what comes next. The law is pretty strict about this kind of things..."

"That's great," Kirin piped brightly. "Then you'll make the transfer papers for Potter?"

Fudge nodded and played nervously with his tie. He looked again at the two teenagers and blanched in fear whe he saw the Survivor embrace without fear the red haired.

"Aw yeah!" Kirin exclaimed with a relieved smile. "I frigging love that mateship law!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter three! Also, fluff will slowly vanish before coming back, stronger than ever!**

**Also, everyone figured it so it isn't like a spoiler: Akashi is a creature. but what kind of species? That, you'll only know if you read the story~**

**And to the Guests who left reviews: thank you!**

* * *

Seijūrō still couldn't believe it. He cocked his head and looked at the teen that was sitting by his side. Green eyes met his red eyes and Harry smiled gently before holding his hand. Seijūrō made a small smile and glanced at the two adults that were arguing in front of him.

"Mr. Potter has to go to school, his parents wanted him to graduate in Hogwarts," an old man with a long white beard said.  
Seijūrō couldn't stop watching how the stars in the old man's robe shone under the dim light of the candles. They were in a big room with a lot of wizards observing them. It seemed that Harry was an important person in the wizards' world and they didn't want to see him leave the Island.  
The redhead puckered slightly his lips and glanced at his friend. The latter took a deep breath and, as if he knew what was thinking Seijūrō, he smiled and caressed gently his palm with his thumb.

"Everything will be fine," the Japanese whispered and Harry nodded silently.

"Really?" The adult that had been presented as their lawyer sneered and crossed his arms on his chest while Kirin, that was sitting behind Seijūrō and Harry, chuckled darkly. "We didn't even see their will... Are you sure that they wanted to see their only child with his mother's sister? Who is Muggle, may I remind you? Mr. Potter is a powerful wizard and as such, he should have been adopted by a wizard family. Being with Muggles, he didn't even know that there were other schools in the world. Who knows, maybe Mr. Potter would have liked to go to the school in Japan!"

Harry winced and Seijūrō frowned. The dark haired teen shook slowly his head and tightened his hold on the red haired's hand.

"I'd never have thought that Lucius Malfoy would be the one who would help me," the young wizard whispered weakly.

"He has something to win if you leave England," Seijūrō noted calmly. "Maybe some political power. How far does your influence go?"

"Pretty far," Harry shrugged nervously as he heard Kirin's mocking laugh behind him. The blond seemed to always know what he was thinking, it was pretty unnerving.

"However, he still went to Hogwarts," the old wizard claimed loudly. "Harry has made friends and is a brilliant student, Hogwarts is his house and family!"

"Really?" Lucius Malfoy sneered and tapped pensively his chin. "His house and family, you said? What kind of house risks his protege's life every year?"

Whispers came all around and Seijūrō observed all the wizards mumble around him. Curiously, no one seemed to care about him, their eyes always jumped nervously when they came next to his seat, and that was strange because Harry, the reason of this trial, was sitting by his side. Seijūrō felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned slightly his head to his bodyguard. The latter smirked and pointed silently the sunglasses that the teen was wearing.

"Don't take them off," Kirin said in a whisper and Seijūrō nodded silently.

He didn't why but since they had went to the hospital, Kirin had made sure that he always wore a wig, hats and sunglasses. Harry hadn't seemed surprised by that and had just shrugged when he had met Seijūrō's inquisitive eyes.

"Harry's life was never endangered!" The old wizard exclaimed.

"It seems that your old age has finally taken his toll on your brilliant mind, headmaster Dumbledore," Malfoy scoffed with a sugary smile. "Should I take Mr. Potter's medical reports out? In no more than two years, he had his bones broken, his magic almost depleted and was poisoned by a Basilisk of all beasts!"

Exclamations of horrors followed Malfoy's words and Kirin clicked his tongue when he saw the pureblood's smirk. The Japanese had to admit it, Malfoy was good at manipulating crowds. But since he was on their side, Kirin knew that they had won the trial since he had shook the wizard's hand.

"And last but not least, Sirius Black is somewhere out of Azkaban and is probably planning to attack Mr. Potter! What will you do, Headmaster Dumbledore? Will you let Mr. Potter go to Hogwarts and endanger all the innocent children in the school? Or let Mr. Potter go with the man that claimed him years ago? I believe that even Black couldn't win against him..."

"Not bad," Kirin commented with a low voice.

Seijūrō nodded, he could appreciate the lawyer's tactic. It was fairly simple but devilishly effective. If the man called Dumbledore insisted on getting Harry to go to Hogwarts, he would seem as heartless and uncaring about the other children. And as the headmaster of the wizardry school, it was a no go.

"I'd like to play chess against him," the redhead whispered with a little smirk on par.

Harry pulled a face and shook his head. "You'll have to ask him when I'm not there, he hates me since June..."

"What did you do?" Seijūrō asked as his red eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

Harry blushed slightly and ducked his head.

"Maybe I freed his house elf just to piss him off..." He muttered lowly.

Kirin laughed loudly and ruffled the wizard's hair while scoffing slightly. "Ya haf' ta tell me all, 'Arry!" He exclaimed as his Kansaï accent worsened and made his sentence almost incomprehensible.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy won the trial.  
Harry was now free to choose where to go.

"Where will you go?" Seijūrō asked his friend while they got out of the Ministry of Magic.

Kirin was slight behind them, making sure that nobody was following them and that the Akashi heir was still wearing his disguise. The flashy blonde nodded slightly when they passed in front of Malfoy and he discreetly gave the adult a pouch full of Galleons. The Brit nodded sternly and swiftly walked away without even sparing a glance at the two teenagers.

Harry bit his lips and glanced briefly at their intertwined hands before taking a deep breath. He left Seijūrō's hand go and took a step back. The red haired teen stopped walking and observed him in silence, his red eyes assessing every moves from the young wizard.

"I never read my parents' will," he said almost pensively and Seijūrō didn't move an inch.  
He knew that Harry had something important to tell him. His stomach churned slightly and the Japanese ignored it.

"We'll go read it," Seijūrō said. He tilted his head and watched Harry's nervous face. "What else?"

The green eyed teen turned his head, avoiding his eyes and began fumbling nervously. Then, as Seijūrō was frowning and wondering what was going on with the teenager, the latter snapped his head towards him and his green eyes hypnotized the redhead.

"I have no idea of what kind of papers I need to write to live in Japan, Seijūrō... And I don't even know what kind of wizardry schools exist there... I'm afraid," Harry admitted with a soft voice.

Seijūrō took a deep breath and felt his stomach relax while he took a step towards the wizard and hugged him silently.

"Don't worry," he whispered soothingly at the teen's ear. "Everything will be fine."

Harry sniffed softly and smiled between his nervous tears and small shivers.  
Seijūrō had never seen something so breathtaking.

* * *

The paperwork had been surprisingly easy to deal with someone like Kirin by his side. Also, Seijūrō had been extremely helpful.

Even if it had been the first time in his life that the redhead had been in Gringotts, he had ignored the goblins until he learned that they were the bankers of their world. That had seemed to interest the teen and he had began a discussion with one of the quirky creatures, asking him if they had branches in Japan. When he heard the affirmative answer, Seijūrō's eyes shone and he smirked with mirth.

Even if he still had his sunglasses and wig on, the goblin that he was talking to straightened and stopped sneering when he saw the redhead's smirk.

"Harry," Seijūrō had suddenly said while the dark haired teen was asked to follow another goblin to go read his parents' Will once they had finished the paperwork for his leave to Japan. "I'll stay here. Mr. Ragnok and I still have to conclude our accord."

The young Potter nodded silently and glanced briefly at Kirin. The bodyguard just smirked and made a small sign to tell him to follow the goblin. Noticing that the Japanese teenager would still be watched over, Harry smiled warily and followed the goblin named Griphook.

The Will had been pretty short but Harry had learned some pretty interesting things. His godfather had been the escaped convict Sirius Black who had killed one of his uncles, Peter Petigrew. And then, there was Remus Lupin.

He didn't know the latter but if Lupin hadn't tried to contact him all these years, it was for something. Harry decided that he wouldn't think about him and shrugged when Griphook asked him if he wanted to make Lupin his guardian.

He refused and asked if someone else could. When Griphook as he heard the name that Harry had in mind, the teenager understood that his choice wouldn't please the wizarding world. He still made it.

"You just have to make your new guardian sign this paper, Mr. Potter," Griphook croaked and smirked when the teenager nodded silently.

Harry stood and went to exit the room when he heard the quirky voice of the goblin add almost absentmindedly. "Being affiliated to the Black and Jedusor's families, I wonder what would happen to the wizarding economy if you were to suddenly block those vaults..."

Harry smirked and he turned swiftly to Griphook.

"I like how you think, Griphook," he drawled.

* * *

When Seijūrō finished his little chat with Ragnok, he turned briefly his head to his right and took a deep breath. His eyes widened slightly behind his sunglasses and his heart began to pound loudly in his chest.  
Suddenly, Kirin's hand were on his shoulders and he pushed gently the teenager towards a corridor. The wizards around them didn't really mind about them and the flashy blonde took party of that, he kept walking almost like he was strolling around and stopped right in front of a closed door.

"He's here, Seijūrō-sama," the bodyguard whispered at the teen's ear. "Calm down."

"I am calm, Kirin," Seijūrō said tersely. "Now tell me why those wizards seem to think that I'm a walking bomb."

"Maybe because you could be one?" The adult shrugged and leaned against the wall.

Seijūrō narrowed his eyes and took his sunglasses to fold them and put them on his collar. His red eyes narrowed under the dim light of the corridor as he finally could see clearly and everything jumped to his sight. Everything was so clear and magic that he had to hide a wince.  
"What am I then?" he asked with a calm and posed voice. "They treated me like a terrifying beast, are you here to protect me or protect them?"

Kirin frowned and put his hands on the teenager's shoulders again. He approached his face to Seijūrō's and the teen began to scowl. He didn't like the proximity of his bodyguard.

"I'm here for you, Seijūrō-sama," the blonde said slowly. "Don't forget it, until the boss doesn't tell me to stop watching over you, I'll be there, like a freaking stalker. Is it clear?"

Seijūrō scoffed and didn't move an inch. Behind him, the door opened and he felt Harry's magic wash over his body. Suddenly, the proximity of his bodyguard wasn't unnerving him so much and the redhead took a deep breath.

"Back away, Kirin," Seijūrō told him coldly.

The blonde blinked, a little taken aback by the teen's sudden change of character and he smiled when he noticed Harry behind the red haired.

"Hey, brat!" he saluted mockingly as he waved lazily. "So, who's your new daddy or mommy?"

"Nobody," Harry shrugged and exchanged a brief glance with Seijūrō before smiling happily. "I'm now officially emancipated and one of the richest men in England."

"Really?" Seijūrō smiled at his friend and cocked his head when he noticed the goblin behind Harry.

The little creature had a smug smile and the Japanese teen frowned. He unconsciously stepped closer to the young wizard and the latter gave him a smile before holding his hand.  
At the same time, Kirin frowned and crossed his arms. He knew what was going on between his charge and Harry Potter. However, it was going too quickly. A week ago, Seijūrō had finally recovered his forgotten memories and now, he was always looking out for the little wizard, acting like he was made of glass.

For now, it was alright, they're still on cloud nine and were always looking out for each other. But what would happen if they had to live everyday next to each other?

Akashi Seijūrō wasn't someone who would let his close friend or mate (if Kirin was calling him by what Harry really was) let go even if he got hired of him. The Akashi were like that and Kirin was well placed to know that. He rubbed absentmindedly his neck and felt his tattoo begin to tingle on his skin.

It was time to return to Japan. But first, he had to make a call.

* * *

"Report everything," Suzaku sat on his couch and took his glass of water while he put his phone on the table. He frowned when he heard the soft static and clicked his tongue as the sound of Harry and his son's soft whisper could be heard faintly.

"_Won the stupid trial_," Kirin answered curtly. The bodyguard seemed miffed about something and the other man wondered what could have angered the normally laid back blonde.

"And?"

"_Brat didn't even know that his parents had left a frigging will_!" The blonde spat in disgust. "_He lived all this time without knowing that they had planned everything if they were to die..._"

"Is there a clause for Seijūrō?" Suzaku asked as he raised an interested eyebrow.

Sometimes, the wizards were farsighted and could predict the mateship clause. But generally, it was for the old families and Harry hadn't seemed like a pureblood heir, he hadn't any signs of inbreeding.

"_You'll love it_," Kirin grinned and his voice took a serious tone. "_It said that, should the brat have a mateship case, he had to study by his mate's side_."

"Well, isn't this just convenient," Suzaku stated as he watched the water in his glass move slowly.

"_There is more_," the blonde added and the red haired man frowned.

He didn't like Kirin's tone, the water began to turn in his glass and he waited patiently.

"_Seems like there is a prophecy about him and some dark wizard..._" Kirin drawled and the glas of water crackled slightly while the Akashi head gritted his teeth.

"Take the kids home," he ordered coldly.

The water splashed the luxurious couch but Suzaku didn't care, his red eyes shone ominously and he ignored the paperwork that had been tainted. The ink began to smudge.

"_Got it_," Kirin said seriously. "_I'll ward them, don't want to have a little surprise during the flight home.._."

Akashi Suzaku gritted his teeth and glared at the phone.

"I will contact the best wizarding school," he tersely said.

"_Do that but don't forget to say your name_," the other reminded him. "_The brat will need help, a lot of it..."_

* * *

Taking the airplane for the first time of his life had been pretty unnerving. The Weasley had appeared in the airport and almost made a scene when they noticed that Harry had planned to leave England without feeling them. Then, as they made their goodbyes under Seijūrō's watchful eyes, Harry was surprised to be pushed on a remote corned by the Weasley's twins.

"We figured," began George with a nervous smile while his twin ruffled his ginger hair on the meantime.

"That you wouldn't know about it," Fred completed seriously.

As the pranksters were more serious than habitually, Harry tensed and saw by the corner of his eyes Seijūrō glare at the twins. The latter shivered under the icy red eyes and took a step back while gulping loudly.

"See," George added while rubbing nervously his neck. "Every wizard knows about..."

"The mateship law. But the Muggleborns don't."

"And normally, they tell them when they are fifteen but..."

"You're a special case, Harry. He found you before your fifteenth birthday..."

"And that's not a good sign."

"It never is," Fred frowned and looked briefly at his mother. The woman nodded silently and continued fussing over Seijūrō, saying that he was way too thin for a teenager.  
"We never thought that you were so unhappy with those Muggles... When they find their mate before their fifteenth birthday, it's never a pretty thing. And it never ends well..."

"What the bloody hell are you saying?" Harry exclaimed as he lifted a hand to stop the twins' rambling. "Mate? I already heard about the mateship law but Seijūrō is a muggle, nothing else!"

Fred glanced at the Japanese teen and watched how the young always had Harry in front of him even if he was talking with Molly Weasley. The redhead had a polite smile on his boyish face and was answering gently every question and inquiry from the anxious mother.  
All in all, he seemed like a perfectly normal boy.

Except that he wasn't.

Those red eyes with almost slit pupils were an obvious sign of what he was. Normally, those of his species were respected but he was taking the Survivor, Harry Potter, far away from his country.  
The twins sincerely hoped that Harry wouldn't be unhappy in Japan.

"Even if he's a Muggle," Fred said softly.

"Don't let him walk over you," George finished. "You hear us?"

"Absolutely don't let him win!" They both whispered seriously.

"You're saying non sense," Harry muttered, "Seijūrō isn't dangerous!"

"For now, he isn't," George accorded. "But what if he changed?"

Harry frowned and looked at Seijūrō. The latter made a soft smile before answering Mrs. Weasley's question. The dark haired teen took a deep breath and smiled warily.

"It doesn't matter," he told calmly. "It would still be Seijūrō."

"Be careful, Harrykins," Fred and George said at the same moment while they embraced him. "Also, if Ronnykins wasn't down with the flu, he would have added that you're wicked to be with that boy."

"Wicked?" Harry repeated with a slight frown. "How so?"

"The mateship law hasn't been there for centuries for nothing, silly Harry," one of the twins shook his head with a deep sigh.

"It's true," piped the other. "It isn't that bad to be with them. You know? You just have to be extra careful. Like Hagrid was with his baby dragon!"

"Seijūrō and Norbert don't have anything in common!" Harry shouted loudly in the airport.

"Harry," Seijūrō said calmly and the dark haired noticed that the Japanese was now by his side. "It's time to board."

The wizard nodded and exchanged a glance with the twins before straightening his back.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed happily while he ran to the boarding gates where Kirin was waiting for them. He didn't let go of Seijūrō's hand and the redhead smiled softly when they sat next to each other, still holding hands.

* * *

The summer in Japan was different from the one in England.

Harry didn't appreciate the change. Or rather, his body didn't appreciate it. Also, the Japanese schools had a different schedule than Hogwarts and Harry learned that Seijūrō's father had to use his influence to put him in the best wizarding school of Tokyo.  
Also, the Japanese had another educational system and the wizard was shocked to hear that the magical students had to follow the Muggle's school and the wizarding at the same time.

"But how can I do it?" he exclaimed with horror when Kirin told him. "Even with only the wizarding classes, I failed everything! And it has been two years since I went to a muggle school!"

"You can't be that bad," Kirin scoffed while Seijūrō frowned.

He hadn't expected Harry to be so bad at academics. The redhead tilted his head and looked awy from the shogi board to watch carefully Harry's body. The teen had a slender body and had never made an unnecessary move.

"Harry is more of the sportive kind," Seijūrō stated calmly. "I suppose that he'd memorise everything better if he studied while doing something he likes."

Kirin's grin widened suddenly and the bodyguard put his arm around the redhead's neck.

"If it's like that, I'm sure that the lil' master will find the perfect teaching method for our favourite brat!"

Seijūrō scowled and ignored Harry's insistent gaze. He didn't like how his stomach had backflipped when he had pictured himself as the wizard's teacher. Also, Teiko's uniform would go well with Harry's untamed black hair and green eyes.

The red haired shook his head and moved one of the shogi pieces, waiting for his friend to make the next move. But Harry was still busy panicking over his muggle study and was talking vividly with Kirin.

"Please, I beg you!" the dark haired suddenly exclaimed as he kneeled in front of the flashy blonde. "Don't let me fail the entry exam!"

Seijūrō gritted his teeth and clawed unconsciously at the couch leather. He felt like his whole body had been submerged in ice cold water and ignored consciously the place where Harry was still kneeling.

"Don't!" the bodyguard told the young wizard as he pressed him to stand up again. "Wizards don't kneel. Specially wizards like us. It's undignified and unworthy of our power."

"What?" Harry cocked his head and blinked slowly. "But you're my elder, I should respect you."

Kirin sighed and looked briefly at his charge. Seijūrō's eyes were literally glowing and the adult shook slowly his head. Sincerely, what were they thinking? Letting those two together without even telling them the truth! If something didn't go wrong during the school year, Kirin was ready to kiss his employer the next time they would meet.

"Harry " he calmly explained as the two teenagers listened attentively. "The Japanese wizards have a different society. Here, you should talk to me with respect and that's it. If you were to kneel in front of me, that would mean that you're ready to give me your life and pledge your power to mine."

As the blonde hadn't spoke with his Kansaï accent, they both knew that he was serious. So Harry nodded silently and munched his lower lip nervously.

"Even to the Muggles?" He inquired.

Kirin's brown eyes lightened and he began to laugh happily as he understood what the young wizard was implying.

"Even to them," he nodded sternly and hid his amused smirk when he noticed how Harry had quickly glanced at Seijūrō before blushing vividly.

The latter had noticed that action too and was now frowning. Maybe because he really didn't know if he should be as happy as he was.

"But don't worry for your results, brat," Kirin added almost absentmindedly. "The wizard always score pretty high. And you have the young master to help you!"

"Really?!" Harry widened his eyes and jumped next to Seijūrō to take his hands and shake them with excitation. "You'll help me, Seijūrō?"

The redhead nodded silently and scowled when he saw the mocking smirk of his bodyguard.

* * *

Harry sat with a heavy sigh on the first empty chair he found and crossed his arms on the table before dropping his head loudly. Seriously, beginning his 'extra classes' in summer wasn't something that he appreciated and the weather was still killing him. So it wasn't a happy Potter that went to the 'Cram school'. Not a all.

He sighed once again and jumped in surprise when he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"You must be Potter-san," the teacher, a man in his thirties that wore a suit and a wrinkled tie, said with a wry smile. "Before class begins, students must bow to their teachers..."

Harry gulped and looked around him. It was true, every student (they were all around his age and wore different school uniforms. So it meant that they really were going to muggle school... Harry winced, he really didn't want to enter a Muggle school and take all those boring classes) was standing and were bowing, even if their neck were bend so they could look at him.

He blushed nervously and nodded. Then, as he was about to bow towards the teacher, the dark haired teen remembered Kirin's words.

He shouldn't kneel.

Of course, bowing was different. He had seen Kirin bowing to some people during their travels so Harry knew that he could do it.

However, he felt that he shouldn't do it.

The wizard frowned and tightened his fists when the teacher walked to his desk and stopped in front of him.

"Potter-san," the adult sighed and pinched his nose, probably trying to contain his aggravation as today was the first day for the stranger. He still wasn't accustomed to their ways. "Until you don't bow, classes won't start..."

Harry gritted his teeth and felt his stomach churn when he stiffly bowed his head.

"Good," the teacher clicked his tongue and went to his desk.

Harry sat on his chair and rubbed slowly his sweaty face.

"Take this," a soft voice proposed as a handkerchief was gently pushed in the dark haired's desk.

Harry blinked and looked at the handkerchief before looking at the person who had talked to him. Then, he blinked once more when he really saw who had talked.

"Is that your true hair colour?" he asked bluntly as he took the handkerchief. "Also, thank you."

He wiped his face and smiled faintly at the teen with a really strange hair colour. The latter didn't seen fazed by his question and shrugged lightly.

"It is," he simply answered with his soft voice.

"I'm Harry," the dark haired teen said.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," the powder blue haired added blankly. "Please treat me well."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm slowly beginning to think that this story won't have as much humour as I thought... So I changed the Genre. Now it's Romance and Mystery. Also, after more thinking, I can now tell you that the rating will slowly increase. Mostly because Harry and Seijūrō won't stay twelve. And you know what it means...**

**Seriously, you know.**

* * *

Seijūrō dropped his book and looked at the closed door. His red eyes narrowed slightly and he slowly stood up. Meanwhile, Kirin stopped watching the television (it was a redivision of some old drama) and observed silently how the teen exited the room.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he had been right, Harry's first day at the magical cram school must have been an absolute disaster.

Truthfully, Kirin felt a little bit uneasy knowing that he had sent the poor kid to his demise. However, he knew better than anyone that Harry needed some reality check.  
He had went to Hogwarts and needed to know that the Japanese level was way different than the British.  
If the Japanese teens had to go to the Muggle school and Magical cram school, it wasn't for nothing. And Harry was slowly realising it, even if he didn't want to.

Kirin dropped his head back against the couch and sighed.  
The Akashi household was probably too cold for his taste but they had the best kind of furniture in the whole Japan. The blonde was almost ready to sleep and he was just sitting in the most uncomfortable couch of the house.  
Feeling himself being a little drowsy, Kirin let the distant sound of the insignificant drama lull him and he slowly fell in the Sandman's trail.

But a sudden shift around him changed his plans and Kirin bolted awake. His brown eyes were wide open and looked around him while he took out his wand. The wizard didn't frequently use it and feeling it in his hand was an almost foreign feeling.

However, that didn't matter to the blonde. He had clearly felt something that shouldn't be in the Akashi estate. So he quickly bolted out of the living room and ran in the empty corridors while scanning briefly the estate.

Finally, he arrived at the entry and saw the young Akashi heir that seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Seijūrō-sama!" Kirin exclaimed as he stopped in front of the teen and turned around to scan the perimeter to make sure that there wasn't any threat. "What is going on?!"

The teenager blinked and the strange feeling came back. Kirin was pretty accustomed to it so he could ignore it pretty quickly. However, when he saw a young maid falter in the entry, he acted and put brutally his hands on the redhead's shoulders.

"Seijūrō-sama," he insisted and shook the teenager at the same time. "Answer me!"

The young male took suddenly a sharp intake of air and the feeling vanished. Kirin sighed and released his hold on the teen to go to the maid's side. She hadn't been affected too badly but she was still shaking.

'_Good_,' the bodyguard thought when he noticed that she didn't know what had happened. _'No external injuries and no blood has been shed.'_

Now, he just had to know what had triggered the attack. He swiftly turned to the teen and noticed suddenly that the latter was looking at the street, in the direction where Harry's cram school was.

Seijūrō had never been informed about this place.

Kirin swore under his breath. This wasn't good. At all.

[...]

When Harry got out of his cram school, the boy was surprised to find out that a maid from the Akashi estate was waiting for him. He greeted her with a tired smile and nodded curtly his head before following her to the black car. The maid was a young woman with short cropped black hair and slanted grey eyes, wearing practical clothes. The young wizard had already seen her at the Narita airport, she was the one who had been their chauffeur during their ride to the Akashi estate.

Harry got in the car and closed the door with a soft sigh. The maid did the same and removed her sunglasses. She folded and put them in her breast pocket before turning the engines on. The car left the parking with a soft rumbling and the boy leaned his head against the window. He closed his eyes and bit his lips.

He wanted to see Seijūrō.

Even if he knew that the redhead was busy elsewhere, he had his basketball practice, horse riding, archery, shogi and his homework to booth, Harry couldn't help but want to see Seijūrō waiting for him after his first day at that damned Cram School for Wizardry.  
He was tired.

Also, he felt queasy and dirty, as if he had passed those last hours in a putrid swamp.

"How was your first day?" the maid asked him abruptly.

Harry was startled and hit his head against the window before blinking vividly and looking at the driver.

"F-fine," he weakly answered.

The woman hm-ed softly before changing gears and accelerating the car. They got past a flashy red sport car and she smirked before flipping the bird at the young driver. Meanwhile, the young wizard observed her silently and tried to judge her character.

It was the first time that she had talked to her and he had been surprised by her deep voice. It was hoarse too. Almost like she was a heavy chainsmoker. He couldn't really picture an Akashi maid as a smoker. Strange as it may sound.

"Do you want to go back to Britain?" she asked as the car slowed slightly a street before they passed in front of a police patrol.

Harry frowned and clenched his fists.  
Yes, his first day at that damned Cram School hadn't been the best. Yes, the teacher had been after him (he seemed to not have appreciated his reluctantness to bow). Yes, the course contents were way more developed and difficult than in Hogwarts. And yes, the other students were cold towards him (even that Kuroko Tetsuya fellow).

But he wasn't going to leave Japan. He wasn't going to leave Seijūrō.

"No," he sternly answered.

The maid hummed lightly and accelerated abruptly the car.

"I'm Hīragi," she said.

He felt like he had passed a test.

[...]

Kirin sighed softly and followed his protégé in the mansion until they got out and were at the parking lot. He watched the black car (Hīragi's favourite) swiftly park the car. The blonde sighed once again and went down the stairs to greet Harry after what had been a horrible day.

Kirin knew it had been. He just had to look at Seijūrō to know that Harry was spent and almost angry at himself for his weakness.

"Hiya, 'Arry!" he greeted the teen with a bright smile.

The raven haired blinked wearily and finally smiled at him before nodding once at Hīragi and walking towards the Akashi heir. The latter hadn't moved from his spot upstairs and watched silently the other boy join him. Harry silently stretched his hand and the redhead narrowed briefly his eyes before taking his hand and pull him in their house.

"So," Kirin said once he was sure that the two boys couldn't hear him. "How was it?"

Hīragi ignored him and continued looking at her car to make sure that it hadn't been dented during its short ride. Once she was satisfied, she straightened her back and dusted lightly her dark pants. Kirin didn't move or talk and waited for her answer.

"Boy's a fighter," she said and the blonde bodyguard raised an interested brow before smirking.

So she thought that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Had-Survived, was a fighter.

"Does it mean that you'll take the job?" he inquired with an even voice.

The maid tilted her head and pursed slightly her lips. Kirin observed silently with a blank face. In any other occasion, he would have hit on her or play with her. But, as his boss had said it, Akashi Seijūrō was his priority. And Harry Potter, being who he was, had become something along his second priority.

"Yes," Hīragi finally answered. "I'll be his bodyguard."

"How convenient," Kirin smirked and winked at her. "He has a holly wand."

Hīragi rolled her eyes and apparated elsewhere.

[...]

"How was your first day?" Seijūrō asked him once Harry was tucked in the redhead's bed.

The wizard groaned weakly and hid his face in a pillow.

"Horrible," was his muffled answer. "Teacher was a prick and asked me to bow everytime he passed to another school subject… And then, at the recess, the students asked me why I was so behind if I was a wizard from Merlin's land… I didn't know that the Japanese wizards were so racist towards the British…"

Seijūrō raised a surprised brow and smiled softly when he saw Harry lift his head to look at him. His wide green eyes were intensively looking at him and the redhead was surprised when the wizard suddenly moved to make some place in the bed.

"I need some comfort," he muttered while looking everywhere. Except at Seijūrō's face.

"I see," the redhead nodded and slowly got in the bed.

Harry sighed and silently scooted closer until his back was against Seijūrō's. He closed his green eyes and put his glasses on the nightstand while he basked in the warmth from his friend's back.

"Seijūrō?"

"Hm?" the Akashi heir said softly. He didn't know why but he was tired.

"You're the best heater ever," Harry muttered faintly.

"I know."

"Egocentric brat."

"At least, I don't purr."

[...]

The summer was slowly coming to its end and Seijūrō didn't know it he wanted to go back at Teiko or if he just wanted being alone with Harry at house.

All those days training while Harry was at his Cram School had been pretty boring to him.  
But well, Harry'd be at Teiko with him this year. If he passed the entry test.  
And thus, they passed the last summer days studying for the test. It hadn't been easy, Harry hadn't went to a normal school during the last two years so he'd had to learn everything from scrap.

At least, the boy wasn't stupid.

Seijūrō had been alarmed when he had seen Harry's previous reports (from his british elementary school), he had always been in the last students. But whenever they studied together, the wizard always understood the lesson right from the start. And if was like that that Seijūrō found out that Harry had tried to hide his brains and cunningness all these years.

"Even at your wizarding school?" he inquired softly the same night when he found out.

Harry was sleeping by his side. Or feigned to as he sighed deeply and turned to end inches at Seijūrō's nose.

"Even there," he affirmed softly.

"Never again," the redhead whispered.

Harry smiled softly. Seijūrō's eyes hardened and he swore that he would destroy the people who had made Harry conceal his talents.

[...]

Finally, the day to go back to school came.

Seijūrō tied his tie and glanced at the dark haired teen that was still snoring softly in his bed. He shook his head with a little sigh and got out of their room without saying anything. Once he closed the door, the redhead narrowed his eyes and glared at the woman who was sat in a chair.

"Hīragi-san," Seijūrō politely greeted.

"Akashi-sama," the maid simply said as she bowed her head.

The teenager felt something lighten in his chest and he tilted his head. He then remembered Kirin's previous words about how wizards didn't bow for nothing and he eyed carefully the woman. She did have the same vibe as Kirin. Tamer maybe.

"Are you the wizard who will watch over Harry?" he inquired.

Hīragi smirked and cocked her head. Her short black hair moved slightly and Seijūrō frowned.

"You're pretty protective, young master," she stated. "Better make sure that this protectiveness doesn't hurt your mate."

Seijūrō's eyes narrowed dangerously and he felt a growl rise in his throat. He pushed it back and frowned at the woman.

"What kind of beast am I?" he suddenly asked her.

Hiragi tensed imperceptibly and her grey slanted eyes closed briefly. The redhead scowled momentarily as he observed her conceal expertly her emotions.

"Do you think of yourself as a beast, young master?" she retorted evenly without missing a beat.

"What if I was?" Seijūrō answered lightly even if he was already drawing his own conclusions.

"Then I'd say that you need to be careful around those to which you care…"

Seijūrō closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to find out what he was. The wizards' reactions around him were beginning to annoy him. He didn't like not knowing something. Even more when Harry's wellbeing was involved.

[...]

"Okay, class," Yukimura-sensei said as he clapped loudly his hands once to stop his students' chatting. "I know that you had all an eventful summer and that you want to talk about it with your friends BUT!"

Everyone in the classroom flinched at the volume of their teacher's voice and Aomine Daiki woke up from his little nap. He loudly yawned and observed with bored eyes the old teacher that was loudly ranting about the rudeness that was slowly invading his sanctuary.

"This doesn't mean that you should interrupt my classes!" Yukimura-sensei added and Daiki blinked owlishly as he tried to stay awake. "AOMINE DAIKI!"

Daiki jumped with a start and looked with wide open eyes at his teacher while the man glared at his student that persisted on sleeping when he was clearly falling behind the others.

"Are you present, YES or NOT?" the teacher asked him with his bellowing voice.

Daiki grunted affirmatively and flipped him the bird once Yukimura turned to annoy another person.

"KUROKO TETSUYA!" the man called once he got to the K names.

Nothing answered him and he nodded to himself before writing that the boy wasn't there as always when it concerned Kuroko. However, as always, a soft voice suddenly called the teacher and Yukimura blinked silently as he watched a boy with powder blue hair appear from nowhere in front of him.

"I'm here, sensei," Kuroko Tetsuya deadpanned.

"Since when were you here, Kuroko," Yukimura asked him as he narrowed his eyes. "You're panting… Were you LATE today?"

The teenager discreetly winced and slowly shook his head.

"No, sensei. I was here since the bell rang," he answered politely.

Yukimura-senseï huffed and continued his call roll while Kuroko sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Daiki winked at his friend and looked in front of him boringly. As the seat before his was empty, he had no one to hid him when he wanted to take a nap.  
It was a pity that there wasn't any new student at the end of the summer holidays…

Daiki leaned his head against his desk and tuned out the bellowing voice of his annoying teacher.

"POTTER ARI!"

Daiki raised an interested brow and turned his head to look around him. Nobody had raised his hand and it was his first time that he head that foreign name.

So the Gods had finally heard his praying and they had sent someone to hide him during class. How lucky of him.

But no one answered Yukimura-sensei and the old coot frowned harshly before stalking out of their classroom. Daiki looked at the now wide open door and had a brief glimpse of his teacher talking (this time with a soft voice) with an indistinguishable silhouette.  
Was it the Ari chick? Daiki hoped that she had a nice body.

"Okay, class!" Yukimura-sensei went back in the front of the classroom and Daiki, from his place at the first row, could perfectly see how the man was actually nervous. "We actually have a new student since today. So be POLITE and don't make me ashamed of your behavior! You can get in now."

A teenager slowly got into the classroom and Daiki observed with disinterested eyes.  
It was a boy so he had lost what little interest he could have had towards the new student.

"I'm Potter Harry," the teenager with untamed black hair (it was worse than Tetsu's when he just woke up) and green eyes behind round glasses. "And I just transferred from London. Nice to meet you."

The new student's eyes wandered in the classroom and stopped briefly on Daiki, probably intrigued by his hair colour and tan before continuing and stopping short on a powder blue head.

"I knew that I had seen that shool uniform somewhere," the new student muttered darkly while he walked to his seat.

He was just in front of Daiki. The latter was pretty happy about it before he discovered something.

Potter was tiny. Like smaller than Tetsu.

The teenager scowled and bashed his head against his desk. Now, the old coot would see him even if he had someone in front of him…

Life was unfair.

[...]

"You seem pretty psyched up today, Akashin," Murasakibara Atsushi drawled lazily as the bell rang, signalling them that they were now in their lunchtime break.

The red haired teen tilted his head and his lips twitched briefly before he smiled politely at his classmate.

"Is that so, Murasakibara-kun?" Seijūrō said calmly as he felt Harry approach his class.

"Hn," the purple haired giant nodded and lazily closed his eyes while the other teen watched like a hawk the closed door of their class.

Suddenly, the door opened and Seijūrō was already on his feet and walking towards the person who had just opened the door.  
"Harry," he greeted heartily and he was happy to see the dark haired teen smile brightly at him.

"Seijūrō," the Brit said warmly as he stretched instinctively his hand to take the redhead's. "How were your classes?"

"They were alright," Seijūrō answered honestly even if they both knew that he had been bored to death during all of them. "Yours?"

"They were..." Harry seemed to hesitate over his words and settled with a shrug. "Class. Nothing else to say. Also, I met someone really interesting. I hope to find more about him."

"Him?" the redhead's eyes narrowed briefly and he felt a spark in his chest.

"Yes," the dark haired teen nodded before explaining himself. "I already saw him at Cram school..."

"I see," Seijūrō commented as his eyes darkened slightly.

He didn't like knowing that an unknown teenager wizard was around Harry. And he didn't like how it annoyed him so quickly as he still hadn't met and judged the unknown wizard.

"What is his name?" he asked with an even voice. He didn't want to worry his friend. "Maybe I could help you."

Harry's eyes lightened and he smiled again.  
"It's..."

But he hadn't the time to actually say the name as a gargantuan hand suddenly was on the teenager's head and Seijūrō swiftly turned around to glare at the culprit of said gargantuan hand.

"Murasakibara-kun," he stated.

"Akashin, you're standing in the way," the purple haired teen whined with his bored voice. "I can't get out like this and I want to go eat..."

The redhead nodded sternly and narrowed his eyes.  
"We'll move once you move your hand," he whispered softly.

Murasakibara raised a brow before sluggishly moving his hand and standing silently in front of the two other boys.

Harry eyed him without moving an inch and frowned slightly. The purple haired teen was way taller than him. He seemed almost like Hagrid's long lost brother. Except that he had purple hair. Did that mean that he was a wizard too?  
The Kuroko fellow had strange hair and was a wizard so it was a good theory.  
The wizard nodded to himself and swore mentally that he would ask the other boy with strange hair in his class if he was a wizard too. It didn't hurt to try, even if he hadn't seen him the other day at the Cram School.

"Thanks Akashin," the teenager drawled sluggishly once Seijūrō and Harry moved.

The wizard tilted his head and began to smile softly.

"_A friend of yours?_" he asked in English.

"_He's Murasakibara Atsushi, a member of the basketball club_," the redhead told him calmly in the same language.

"_The one who loves to eat sweets, right?_" Harry seemed to be excited about his meeting with the purple haired giant and put his arm around his friend's neck. "_Come on, Seijūrō, I want to go eat with him! Didn't you say that he was a nice guy?_"

"Harry," the other retorted as he let the dark haired teen trail him in the school corridors. "_He tried to crush you minutes ago. How can you call him a nice guy_?"

Harry turned slightly his head and looked at Seijūrō with curious eyes.

"You were with me, Seijūrō," the wizard stated in Japanese. "He wouldn't have tried to crush me. And even if he had, he wouldn't have succeeded."

"That trust of yours is disturbing," the Akashi heir commented once they entered the school cafeteria. "I see the others. Follow me."

Harry didn't contradict him and they both got their meals (Seijūrō paying for both of them and Harry actually scowling because he had money to do himself too).

Once they had their meal, Seijūrō walked without hesitation towards at table and put his tray right next to a green haired teen. Harry did the same and looked briefly at the blonde haired teen that was seating just in front of him before greeting politely the powder blue haired boy that was silently eating by Murasakibara's side.

The indigo haired teenager from his class suddenly stood and pointed at the wizard while narrowing his eyes.

"Hey!" he said rudely. "How the hell do you do that?"

Harry blinked and tilted his head while trying to conceal his brief moment of fear. It seemed that not everyone in his new school would be accepting and friendlier than the Dursley.

"Aomine-kun," Seijūrō's sharp voice suddenly sprang and the indigo haired boy stopped glaring at Harry to glance at the redhead.

He winced when he noticed the glare and blank face and Aomine slowly sat on his chair. But he didn't stop glaring at Harry. The latter frowned as he didn't know why the hell the teenager was so angry at him.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said softly. "It's rude to speak like that."

"GAH! Tetsu! Stop doing that!" Aomine exclaimed as he blanched in fright. "And why the hell is that chibi able to see you so easily?! It's not fair!"

The powder blue haired teenager merely blinked before greeting politely Harry as he still hadn't done it.

"Potter-san, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Same for me, Kuroko-san," Harry replied while nodding curtly.

"Eh~" Murasakibara drawled as he continued stuffing his mouth with fried rice. "You know Akachin's friend, Kurochin?"

Harry tilted his head and caught from the corner of his eyes something pounce. He tensed imperceptibly and widened his eyes when he saw the blonde teen in front of him jump to smother Kuroko in his arms.

"Kurokocchiiiii!" the blonde whined loudly. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew the transfer student! I could have invited the both of you to my shooting today!"

Kuroko's blank face didn't change even if he was slowly strangled to death by the eccentric blonde and Harry glanced at Seijūrō with his eyebrows raised.

'_He's always like that?_' he silently mouthed.

The redhead nodded with a slight smirk on par.

[...]

The same day, when Harry went to Cram School, he immediately made a beeline to Kuroko's desk and settled on the desk right next to the powder blue haired teen.

The basketball player blinked and stopped revising his Charm lesson to look with a blank face at the dark haired wizard.

Harry looked back and sighed loudly as he flopped his head on his desk.

"Since when did you know?" he asked with an annoyed voice.

"I do not understand your question, Potter-san," the teenager replied calmly.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed once more before closing his eyes.

"I've seen how you act during your basketball practice," he whispered softly. "Since when did you know that Seijūrō isn't a normal Muggle?"

Kuroko tilted slightly his head and narrowed imperceptibly his eyes before bowing his head curtly.

Harry opened his eyes at the same moment and looked with surprise at the bowing teen.

"You probably don't know yet, Potter-san," the powder blue haired explained carefully. "But the Japanese wizards receive all a name once they have gotten into a Cram School. And that name is generally a prediction of what kind of wizards they'll become."

The raven haired teen frowned and began munching on his lips while he fiddled nervously with his wand.

"So you mean that Kirin isn't his real name?" he asked as he looked with curiosity at the other teen.

"Kirin is a powerful name for a wizard," Kuroko answered while he tilted his head and met Harry's eyes. "You're lucky to have met such a person, Potter-san."

Harry's frown increased and he folded his arms on his chest.

"What's your name then? And mine?"

"That, Potter-san," the teen said softly while his blue eyes sparkled mysteriously. "Is something that we find out by ourselves. It isn't the teachers who gave us the names. They are there and we just have to find them."

Harry decided here and then that the Japanese wizards were a bunch of mysterious bastards.

[...]

"Seijūrō," Akashi Suzaku said coldly as he put back his report on his desk.

The teenager bowed stiffly his head before sitting in front of his father's desk, his red eyes looking sharply at the adult while Kirin stood silently behind the young boy.

"Father," Seijūrō retorted coolly. "How about we stop beating around the bush and just get straight to the subject?"

Suzaku raised a brow and his disinterest face briefly displayed his curiosity and amusement before it went back to his habitual blank expression. He tilted slightly his head and waited for his son to continue with the discussion.

"Why is it that we have wizards working for us?" The red haired teen added with a little frown on par. "And why did the English wizards fear me? Why did they treat me like a inhuman being? Am I even human?"

Akashi Suzaku's face darkened and he gritted his teeth.

[...]

"What the hell," Harry muttered as he opened his door and let his bag fall on the floor. "Just what the hell..."

"You seem pretty aggravated tonight," Seijūrō's voice commented lightly.

The wizard jumped in surprise and looked around him. The room was dark, he still hadn't turned the light on and he couldn't tell where his friend was.

"Seijūrō?" he called softly.

"In the bed," the other teen answered with a sigh.

Harry nodded and quickly changed into his night clothes before joining his friend in his bed. Even if they had both rooms for themselves and were every morning reminded by Kirin that they were old enough to sleep alone, the teenagers liked to sleep together. It was comforting to hear the other breathe next to them when they woke up every morning. Also, as Harry always said, Seijūrō was the best heater ever. And the weather in Japan wasn't the best in winter.

"What happened?" the redhead asked him once Harry was settled in the bed.

The raven haired sighed and put his head on Seijūrō's neck.

"Nothing important," he muttered gloomily. "Just the teacher who told me that I had to attend extra classes because I'm behind everyone else..."

Seijūrō looked at the teen that was now slowly falling asleep on him and raised a brow.

"But it isn't everything," he stated calmly and smirked internally when he felt Harry tense.

"Yes," the wizard reluctantly admitted. "It seems that every wizards have a special name and you have to find it by yourself... How am I supposed to do that?"

The redhead hummed lightly and caressed softly Harry's hair. The other teen sighed and closed his eyes.

"Seijūrō?"

"Hmm?" He was slowly falling asleep now that he had Harry with him.

"You seem sad. What happened?"

"I had a little chat with my father today."

"I see."

Harry swiftly moved and Seijūrō widened his eyes in surprise when he found himself in the wizard's smothering hug.

"I don't know what Akashi-san told you," Harry said as he tightened his hug. "But you're an amazing person! And my best friend, don't ever doubt it Seijūrō."

The Akashi heir smiled softly and let his friend's hug comfort him.

Someday, he'll told Harry what his father had said. But for now, he'll push away those bad news and just bask in his happiness.

Happiness wasn't going to last forever.

It never did for those like him.


	5. Chapter 5

**So the language is slowly changing. They won't stay thirteen ever... And Aomine has such a bad mouth now that I think about it. But he was so cute in his Teiko years, don't you think? **

**Also, Akashi is slowly discovering his extremely possessive side. And that's is for the spoilers. Now, I'll let you read the chapter. **

* * *

When Harry woke up, he didn't open his eyes and just stretched his limbs. His right leg intertwined was someone's leg and the dark haired boy hummed lightly while he moved his hand.

He noticed absentmindedly that his fingers were caressing soft hair and Harry smiled contently when he felt a hand drop on his back. The wizard turned so he was now on his back and he opened blearily his eyes. He was met with two drowsy red eyes and Harry's smile widened slowly when he noticed that the other was still in the moment where one wasn't really awake nor asleep.

"You seem happy," the other teen stated plainly.

Harry scrunched his nose from the foul morning breath and he nodded slowly while the other stretched and groaned in displeasure.

"Go away, Kirin," the red eyed boy grumbled as he hid his face on his fluffy pillow.

Harry raised a brow and glanced at the still closed door before blinking when the said door opened and the bodyguard's head perked from the slight opening.

"Damn, ya are one perceptive master!" The blonde commented before his face straightened and he peered down at the two teenagers still bedridden. "Dress up and go eat something. School begins in two hours."

Harry groaned and pushed his head against the other teen's shoulder.

"Harry," Seijūrō said once the door was closed and Kirin left them alone. "We should move."

The wizard merely grunted something unintelligible and wrapped his arms and legs around the redhead like a baby koala. Seijūrō smiled briefly at the dark haired's childish way and he sighed softly before taking a deep breath. The familiar smell of Harry's mint shampoo immediately surrounded him and Seijūrō almost let it lull him into Morpheus' arms.

"Harry," he repeated as he blinked repetitively so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"Hmmm?" The wizard answered drowsily.

"Wake up!" Seijūrō announced as he elbowed the other boy in his ribs.

Harry doubled and cussed under his breath while he swiftly rolled out of the bed. Meanwhile, Seijūrō arranged promptly his bed hair and he got out of the bed. The redhead spared a glance to the sprawled wizard at his feet and smirked at him before he left his bedroom to take a shower.

Left on the floor, Harry snorted loudly and stretched. As he had slept in a cupboard for years, being on the floor didn't really disturb. He briefly caressed the idea of going back to sleep but decided against it.

If he made Seijūrō be late to school, the teenager would be pissed at him. And Harry didn't want to make his saviour mad at him. Seijūrō's smile was way better than his frown.

Harry crawled to the bed and stood up with some help from the mattress. He dusted his sleeping clothes (he still wasn't accustomed to them. They were so neat that he was sometimes persuaded that they weren't for him) and promptly went to fetch his uniform as well as clean clothes. Then, without really realising how easy it was now, he went to the bathroom and entered the shower. Seijūrō was in it and the redhead blinked when he noticed the dark haired boy open the shower door.

"Harry?" The young Akashi said with a light voice.

"Hmm?" The other retorted plainly while he rubbed his eyes.

Seijūrō rolled his eyes and pinched his nose when he noticed that the Brit didn't have his glasses on.

He sincerely wondered when the wizard would realise where he was. Then, as he saw Harry stretch his hand and put some soap in it, Seijūrō shrugged and continued washing himself. He wasn't going to be the first one to freak out.

Minutes passed in a peaceful silence and Seijūrō closed his eyes while he basked in the calm.

"Seijūrō?"

"Hmm?" He answered without opening his eyes. He was beginning to think that showering with Harry was actually something that he enjoyed.

Even if it meant that he had to shower with a guy. Suddenly, Seijūrō wondered how would Harry react if he was in an onsen. He grinned internally and decided to make sure that their next holiday would be in an onsen.

"You could have told me..." Harry grumbled.

Seijūrō opened an eye and smirked when he saw the vivid blush on the teenager's face.

"But then, it wouldn't have been fun," he teased lightly.

"Prick," the wizard muttered while he swatted softly the redhead's arms.

Seijūrō chortled.

* * *

Kirin thrummed lightly on the car's hood and he tilted his head when he felt Hīragi apparate in the carport. The blonde smiled lazily at the maid and the woman frowned when she saw his hand on her precious car.

"Back off," she hissed venomously.

"Keep calm," Kirin smirked and deliberately brushed his hand against the car hood before opening slowly the door. "I'm not doing something dangerous right now..."

Hīragi snorted loudly in a very unladylike manner and she folded her arms on her chest.

"Right," she retorted with a sneer on par. "And who's the specialist in explosions and all those fire-related spells?"

Kirin rolled his eyes and his smirk dimmed progressively while he stepped aside from the car. He approached the maid with a shadowed face and Hīragi tensed imperceptibly.

"Didn't ya hear me?" The blonde whispered in her ear. "I said to keep calm... Don't want the young master to freak out, don't cha?"

Hīragi frowned and bit on her tongue. She had always hated how bipolar her superior could be.

"Right," she spat. "We don't want Seijūrō-sama to be perturbed."

"Good girl," Kirin smiled brightly at her and ruffled her short black hair. "Don't forget about your private classes!"

"Right," Hīragi repeated.

Suddenly, Kirin was back next to her car and Hīragi tensed when she felt the familiar and intense aura approach. She slightly turned her head and noticed that the young Akashi heir was walking leisurely towards the car while he listened patiently to whatever Harry was talking about.

Hīragi's eyes hardened when she noted how the redhead's eyes never really left the dark haired's face and she tightened her fists.

"You giggled and you know it!" Harry insisted in his soft voice.

Hīragi liked the boy's voice. It was soft yet it had such an undertone of pure determination. She supposed that the young Akashi also liked it if he never interrupted the Brit.

"I didn't," the redhead retorted evenly.

"Come on, Seijūrō!" Harry whined as they got into the car.

Hīragi sat on the chauffeur's place and placed her hands on the wheel steering. She tried to ignore Kirin's rather impressive presence next to her and put the engines on.

"You know that you giggled! We both heard it! You heard it!"

Harry's voice was still as soft as ever and Hīragi smiled softly. She was already preparing in her mind what she would teach him during their private classes.

"_No_," Akashi Seijūrō's voice was as cold as an iceberg and the maid glanced at her mirror. She met the Akashi heir's icy rubies and felt her chest tighten as if there was rocks pressing her against her seat.

They got out of the private park and got into the busy street.

Hīragi's breath was ragged.

Kirin closed his eyes and sighed softly.

'_There goes my dream of peace,_' he thought darkly.

* * *

School was actually kind of fun. That was what Harry thought when the recess came and Kuroko went to his desk and sat right in front of him. The dark haired wizard blinked in surprise and cocked his head.

"Kuroko," he greeted politely.

"Potter-san," the blue haired answered just as politely.

They stayed silent and Harry took out his Metamorphosis book. Like every student in the Cram School, he had all of his magic books under a Notice-Me-Not spell so he could read and study it in front of his Muggle classmates.

"I have a problem with the exercise five," Harry began while munching nervously his lips. "They say here that the seal to change a rock in a Labrador just takes fourteen swipes. But the teacher said that it takes seven..."

"That's because the teacher didn't mention the impression effect," Kuroko calmly explained.

Harry blinked and began to scribble rapidly on his assignment while he nodded sometimes as his classmate continued explaining what the impression effect was.

"So the impression effect is when you have to retrace the seal but this time with your magic," Harry grumbled as he corrected some errors in his kanjis. (He still had some problems with them. They were so many and he still confused some). "What if the wizard just wrote it once but just with his magic?"

"That would cause the Seimei effect," the powder blue haired retorted calmly.

Harry blinked owlishly before he grinned.

"The Abe no Seimei guy?" He asked while his eyes sparkled happily. "Seijūrō told me that he was a wicked exorcist."

"He was," Kuroko nodded and Harry narrowed his eyes when he noticed something really out of place on the teenager's face.

"Are you smirking?" The dark haired boy asked with incredulity.

"What if I am?" The powder blue haired tilted his head with a questioning glance.

"Nothing," Harry retorted calmly. He shrugged and looked around him. "It's just strange to see you smirk..."

"I'll take note of it and try to not do it in front of you, Potter-san," Kuroko dully nodded.

Harry snorted and got back to his assignment.

Meanwhile, Aomine Daiki stirred and opened blearily an eye. He glanced at the dark haired's bowed back and blinked slowly. He caught a glance of a familiar powder blue and he blinked again.

Three blinks later, Aomine Daiki realised that Kuroko Tetsuya was indeed seating in front of the new student.

Aomine blinked again and scratched absentmindedly his chin. His dark blue eyes observed his somewhat best friend's deadpan face while the latter was pleasantly talking with the new student.

And then Aomine saw it.

Kuroko.

Smirking.

Like. A. (_Mafioso_) Boss.

Aomine let his head fall against his desk and began muttering to himself.

"Of course, Tetsu isn't smirking," he repeated tirelessly. "Come on! It's Tetsu! He can't be smirking!"

But he had.

And on that fated day, Aomine Daiki began to doubt what little faith he had in that strange strange world he lived in.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi wasn't someone to be easily impressed by something or someone. However, he was slowly getting to that point.

Today, Akachin was strange. Stranger than he was normally.

The recess had began and he hadn't moved from his seat. His back was as high strung as ever and his neck was so rigid that someone could have confused him with a statue. Also, his red eyes were glaring holes at the chalkboard and Atsushi tilted his head.

Today, he didn't have any money to go eat at the school canteen and it didn't really matter as today wasn't the day where everyone from the basketball club went to eat there. So Atsushi would have been alone. Not that it mattered as the food was delicious in Teiko.

Atsushi sighed wistfully, thinking of those delicious katsudon and udon that the ladies at the canteen always gave him when he asked nicely. His tummy grumbled softly and he patted it. He licked his lips clean, his Umaibo were finished since long ago but he could still taste them, and flopped his head on his desk. His gargantuan body was awkwardly hunched over his diminutive desk and he stretched his legs, kicking absentmindedly the chair of the teen seating before him. The boy jumped in fright and he turned to glare at the basketball player.

Atsushi just yawned and scratched lazily his neck, messing his long violets locks while he looked once again at the redhead.

Akashi still hadn't moved.

The recess was nearing its end and Atsushi blinked slowly when he saw Akachin suddenly get up and leave the classroom. Without really thinking it over, the purple haired teen did the same and swiftly tailed his captain. As Atsushi wasn't really a dwarf, his stealth wasn't the best in the world and he wasn't surprised when Akashi stopped and sighed heavily before glancing at him.

"What are you doing, Murasakibara-kun? Kise-kun?" Akachin asked with a stern voice.

Atsushi scratched his neck once again and shrugged while he walked toward the redhead.

"Dunno," he drawled lazily while Kisechin jumped out of nowhere and began fussing around Akachin because he had seen Kurochin smiling earlier.

"Recess is almost over," Akachin reminded them seriously.

Atsushi shrugged again and stood silently. Kisechin sniffed loudly and stiffened when he met those red eyes.

"Kise," the redhead tilted his head and pursed his lips. "You went to Kuroko and Aomine's classroom?"

The blonde nervously nodded.

"How were they?" Akachin asked and Atsushi blinked.

Akachin never asked directly how someone's wellbeing was. He was the kind of person who would pull the strings so someone would be alright. Not the kind to directly ask questions like that.

"Aominecchi was sleeping like always and he ignored me!" Kisechin whined like a little kid and Atsushi yawned. "And Kurokocchi wasn't at his desk! He was with the new kid, Harry! And they were whispering like old friends! I want to be friends with Kurokocchi!"

Akachin frowned and he swiftly turned so he could get back to their classroom.

"Class is going to start," he said quietly once he passed next to Atsushi. "Don't be late."

The purple haired nodded silently and followed him.

That kind of Akachin was strange.

Atsushi didn't know if he liked him as much as he liked Akachin.

* * *

Harry glanced suspiciously at the pin and then glanced at the powder blue haired teen. Kuroko was already wearing his pin on his Teiko jacket and the basketball player was calmly reading their Enchantment book.

The Brit sighed and clumsily tried to put the pin on his jacket. However, he didn't success in it and it was Kuroko who had to do it for him. Harry thanked him with a slight blush and scowled at his book of enchantment.

Their Enchantment teacher arrived and everyone bowed. Harry's back was stiff with disgust and he gulped down the bile that always went up his throat when he had to bow for a wizard.

The class was alright and for once Harry could follow it without any problems. maybe it was for the teacher, an old woman with bushy brows and a smoking pipe that emitted green puff every time the woman began to talk.

Harry was pretty sure that she wasn't smoking tobacco.

Two hours passed and finally the time to use the pins came. Harry closed his eyes when he felt the familiar crochet-like feeling on his navel and he made a brief prayer so he wouldn't end in a ridiculous position like he tended to do whenever he used a portkey.

"Potter-san," Kuroko's familiar and cool voice said. "We've arrived."

Harry creaked an eye open and sighed in relief when he noticed that he was still sitting on his chair and that they were now in another classroom.

"That's a strange way of changing classes," he whispered while he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"How did you do it in England?" Kuroko asked.

His baby blue eyes were actually full of curiosity and Harry smiled softly while he remembered Hogwarts' moving stairs and all the animation in the corridors. The times in his first year where he ended lost with Ron... Those had been good times.

"We had to run from a class to another," Harry explained while his eyes shined fondly. "Sometimes, it was a drag because you had to go up to four stairs to the Astronomy Tower and then run to the dungeons for the Potion class. But other times, it was really fun. We had those moving stairs, you see! And there were so many secret passages... If only I had had a map..."

"It sounds fun," Kuroko noted softly.

Harry nodded and smiled melancholically.

"It was," he agreed wholeheartedly.

The dark haired teen sighed heavily and swiftly rubbed his eyes before smiling brightly at his friend.

"Where are we?" He asked as he looked at the enchanted window.

It displayed a busy street and Harry was pretty sure that the civilians walking outside weren't able to see inside the classroom.

"Near Tennōji," the powder blue haired answered easily.

"Tennōji?" Harry cocked his head.

"It's in Osaka."

"What do I hear?" An unfamiliar voice with an Osaka accent commented and both of the Teiko students looked at their classroom door to see a smiling teenager. "Someone who doesn't know that Tennōji is in Osaka?"

It was a teen older than them. He had short black hair and rectangular glasses on his nose. His eyes were squinted while he gave them a foxy smile.

"Hello," he greeted them as he walked to their desk. "I'm Inari."

"Hello," Kuroko politely said while he curtly nodded. "I'm afraid that I still don't have a name to give you."

"Doesn't matter," Inari laughed happily and he took a chair so he could sit in front of them. He leaned his elbows on the desk and his brown eyes glinted in interest briefly before his foxy grin widened. "So I take it as you also don't have a name yet?"

Harry nodded silently and observed the teenager. The boy was emitting the same vibe as Kirin and the green eyed teen couldn't help it but ask.

"Do you perhaps know a wizard named Kirin?"

Inari's smiled widened and he laughed happily again before he raised a hand and ruffled Harry's hair.

"I do," the teenager nodded. "How is he?"

"He talks like you," Harry absentmindedly answered before blushing nervously. "Sorry, that's the first thing that crossed my mind..."

"Doesn't matter," Inari waved his hand and swiftly got up. "See you later, Fireboy, Iceboy~"

Harry blinked and observed the dark haired teenager leave the classroom before he glanced at his powder blue haired friend.

"What was that?" He asked rhetorically.

"I think that it was a friendly reminding that you shouldn't talk to someone without knowing where you stand," Kuroko softly answered.

His brows were furrowed and the teenager seemed preoccupied by something.

"You alright?" Harry frowned when he noticed how pale his friend was becoming.

"I think I just discovered my name," the other said while he blinked owlishly.

* * *

Akashi Seijūrō was facing something that could cause his downfall.

He sighed heavily and glared at the closed door. Then, taking a deep breath and praying that nothing would go wrong in the following hours, he opened the door and froze when his eyes fell on the couch.

"_Young master?_" Kirin exclaimed with high strung voice from his spot in the couch.

Seijūrō didn't answer and fell his cheeks combust as his eyes took in the sight of his bodyguard's rather fit and naked body as well as the other person's semi-naked torso.

Thanks gods, the other wasn't naked or Seijūrō would have ripped his eyes off.

"Seijūrō," the other coolly said and the redhead felt his heart almost collapse.

Pumping all that blood to his face shouldn't be possible, the teen mused.

"Father," Seijūrō retorted as coolly as his genitor. "Should I come back later?"

"No," Akashi Suzaku answered honestly as he swiftly threw his vest to the red faced Kirin.

The blonde moaned in horror and he covered his face with his two hands.

"Gods!" The bodyguard exclaimed plaintively. "I didn't want to announce it like that..."

Seijūrō ignored the blonde's whines and his eyes suddenly caught the sight of something he hadn't expected. Kirin had a tattoo going from his neck to his whole torso. The redhead's eyes widened in surprise when he realised what the tattoo represented.

"I see that you have already realised it," Akashi Suzaku commented as he buttoned his shirt without a care to the world.

The fact that he was still sitting on Kirin's rather naked thighs didn't seem to disturb the man and Seijūrō blinked slowly.

So... His father was doing his bodyguard/secretary?

That was a little... _Cliché_.

"Who is really Kirin?" Seijūrō asked once he was sure that his voice wouldn't shake.

His father tilted his head and his lips tightened while the small wrinkles around his eyes and mouth deepened slightly.

"Wasn't it obvious enough?" Suzaku asked and his golden eyes narrowed in amusement at his son's aggravation.

Seijūrō folded his arms and ignored Kirin's wail of shame.

"That's why I told you to frigging close that door!" The blonde was actually screaming at his father now.

"Kirin is my mate," the Akashi head simply stated. "As Harry is yours."

Seijūrō observed silently the bodyguard's flailing body and then his father's peaceful posture. They seemed pretty accustomed to this closeness and the young Akashi suddenly remembered all those times when he had been close to Harry.

"What about Mother?" He asked in place of all those question about his future with Harry.

Suzaku pursed his lips and sighed.

"I honestly loved your Mother, Seijūrō," he said. "But she couldn't understand how important is a mate for our... Family."

"And she left you," his son grimly stated.

"She left us, Seijūrō," Suzaku reminded him sternly. "Don't forget it. Don't give your trust as easily as I did or you'll regret it."

"Do you regret it?" Seijūrō asked.

His father seemed to understand what was his real question because he simply shook his head.

"No," Akashi Suzaku answered honestly. "I wouldn't regret your birth. You're my son, Seijūrō."

The redhead teenager nodded silently and excused himself from the office. He stiffly walked to his room and threw himself in his bed.

He wanted Harry to come back from his Magical school. But he also wanted to dwell in his thoughts because if he saw Harry now, Seijūrō wasn't really sure about his reaction.

Would he blush? Or would he downright ignore the wizard?

Harry didn't deserve being ignored. Seijūrō frowned and sighed heavily.

He didn't want to blush in front of the black haired teen.

* * *

When Harry got back from Cram School, he was spent. He greeted Hīragi with a tired nod and the maid silently rode to their house. Once she parked the car, she swiftly turned and looked at him with pinched lips.

"Tomorrow," she finally said with her deep voice. "You don't have classes after four, right?"

Harry blinked and nodded.

"I was thinking of watching Seijūrō training," he croaked.

His classes of Exorcism were more vocals than he would have thought.

Hīragi hummed faintly and she brushed a stay lock behind her ear before she smiled softly at him.

"Cancel it," she told him. "I'll teach you some incantations to defend yourself."

Harry frowned and he weakly shifted so he could have a better sight of Hīragi's oval face.

"Why?" He asked with a suspicious tone.

"I'm your bodyguard, kid," she retorted without batting an eyelash. "It would make my job easier if you can defend yourself just fine..."

Harry nodded slowly and he closed his eyes before he sighed wearily.

"Okay," he accepted.

"Great," Hīragi deadpanned and she took her security belt off before she got off the car.

She walked to the car door and opened softly. Harry thanked her with a weak voice and jumped out of the car.

"I'll wait for you at the end of your classes in front of the school," Hīragi told him with a serious face. "Don't be late."

Harry nodded and walked slowly towards the entry of the Akashi household.

"And boy?" The maid added almost hesitatingly.

"Yes?" The teen turned slightly his head to look at the woman.

Hīragi had her brows furrowed and her face was shadowed.

"Be careful around Seijūrō-sama."

Harry nodded softly and continued walking. Once he was sure that Hīragi couldn't see him, he frowned and gritted his teeth.

Why was everybody saying the same thing about Seijūrō? Was he really that bad?

* * *

"Harry?" Seijūrō opened his eyes and scrunched his nose when the light hit his fragile retinas.

"I'm here," Harry answered calmly from a corner of the room.

The redhead leaned on his elbow and glanced at Harry's crouching body.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to remove the painting from my legs," The wizard explained. "Kuroko fucked up a seal and I ended covered in magical ink... I stink of rotten ink."

"Hmmm," Seijūrō closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Indeed, the suave minty smell was now mingled with the earthy like smell of ink and... The redhead frowned and he opened his eyes to glare at Harry.

The wizard was still crouching and scratching at his calf so he didn't notice it. Seijūrō got out of his bed and silently walked to the dark haired teen. He suddenly put a hand on Harry's head and the wizard simply lifted his chin to glance at his friend.

"Seijūrō?" Harry said with an interrogative tone.

"You smell different," the other teen tried to shrug his strange behaviour. "What kind of ink was it?"

"Kraken ink," the wizard groaned and he face palmed. "It will take weeks before it goes off..."

"Hmmm," Seijūrō hummed and he leaned his chin on Harry's soft hair.

The strange smell was all around his raven tresses and the redhead tried to ignore the fire pit in his stomach.

He didn't like at all that foreign smell on Harry.

He suddenly remembered Kirin's naked body and his father's naked torso.

Had his father done that so his smell covered Kirin's?

If he did that with Harry, would Harry smell only of him?

At that thought, a possessive purr came out of his throat and Seijūrō blinked in surprise.

He then heard a giggle and he glanced at Harry's face. The Brit was laughing happily at him and had even tears in his green eyes.

"See?" Harry said happily. All his depressive thoughts about smelling like a gigantic kraken out of his mind. "I'm not the only one who purrs!"

Seijūrō rolled his eyes and ruffled the other's hair. Harry complained loudly about it and the redhead smirked when he caught a wisp of Harry's smell.

He still smelled like mint and earth. But now, the strange smell had vanished and his was stronger, almost covering everything else.

His purr increased. It sounded almost like a deep trill.

Harry cheekily grinned at him and Seijūrō pushed him in the bed before trapping him in a bear hug.

"Merlin, Seijūrō, you're so smothering..." Harry complained softly. "You would make a great mother!"

"I was once told the same thing by Aomine," Seijūrō stated that with a light shrug.

"Then it must be the truth," the wizard laughed happily and he leaned his head on the redhead's shoulder.

They both sighed softly and Seijūrō felt Harry's heartbeat slow and lull him to sleep.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I wasn't human?"

Harry stirred softly and he tightened his fingers around Seijūrō's shirt.

"Wouldn't matter," the wizard weakly whispered. "You'll still be Seijūrō."

"What if I became extremely possessive over you?"

This time, Harry took a deep breath and his fingers travelled on the Akashi's chest before stopping on the teen's arms. There, he hooked his fingers with the redhead and they both smiled softly.

"I'd slap you until you could distinguish right from wrong."

"What if if was something that couldn't be changed?"

"Everything can change."

Harry's voice didn't waver and Seijūrō felt his body relax.

"I feel like I'm about to jump down from a cliff," he confessed softly.

Harry didn't move and the redhead wondered if the wizard had actually fallen asleep.

"If that's the case," the dark haired teen said with a drowsy voice. "I'll catch you..."

"Harry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You're the best."

"Only for you, Seijūrō. And now, shut up and be a good heater."

Seijūrō laughed softly and let the teenager's heartbeat lull him to sleep.

* * *

**When I see this story's number of reviews, I'm always thinking that it doesn't have any success. But then, I just have to see how many people read it and it always baffle me. I never had a difference so big before.**

**Also, little question to the readers: Do you want a love triangle? Or just plain fluff? **


End file.
